


Tu a Londres y yo a California/Juego de gemelas

by MyLittleSecret



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chaptered, M/M, Nature Versus Nurture, Parentlock, Work In Progress
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleSecret/pseuds/MyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John nunca perdonó a Sherlock por la caída. Así que cuando volvió de entre los muertos decidieron ir cada uno por su lado. Cada uno cogió a una de sus hijas gemelas idénticas de un año (biológicamente eran de Sherlock), cortando todo tipo de contacto por los siguientes diecisiete años. John se mudó a los Estados Unidos, aceptando una oferta de un viejo colega para unirse a la fuerza policial local, mientras que Sherlock se quedó en Londres, aunque no en Baker Street. Nunca tuvieron la intención de volverse a ver. Aunque el destino parece que tiene otros planes cuando Artemis Holmes y Atenea Watson se conocen por casualidad. ¿Pero está en su poder traer a sus padres juntos de nuevo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las chicas Holmes-Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Parent Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072569) by [startrekto221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekto221B/pseuds/startrekto221B). 



> N/T:   
> Buenas!! Aquí va otro de mis primeros intentos de traducir. Definitivamente le he cogido el gustillo a esto, aunque lleva su tiempo. Pero ya veo que soy incapaz de leer a startrekto221B y que no sobrevenga la necesidad de que más gente lea sus historias. Así que aquí estamos otra vez. Esta fic me ha recordado a mis tiempos mozos cuando vi dos pelirrojas muy monas (se aplica el sentido literal y el irónico :P) por primera vez, y me ha encantado descubrir esta versión. Espero que la disfrutéis vosotros también.   
> Habréis visto que hay dos títulos. He decidido poner los títulos que la película original recibió en español según la zona en la que se estrenó para que todos puedan reconocerla. La fic no está betada, estoy sola ante el peligro. Así que si veis algún error que os duela solo de mirarlo decídmelo, por favor, y lo corregiré. Intentaré publicar un capítulo por semana. Será un tanto difícil, pero es un reto que espero poder cumplir. Nos vemos por 221B!!! :) - K

**Artemis Holmes**

Dedos largos y pálidos sujetaban el arco con suavidad pero firmemente mientras el violín cantaba, la música teñida de una emoción que el violinista raramente toleraba en cualquier otra situación. La música llevaba horas sonando; ayudaba al violinista a pensar, a analizar, a deducir. Había habido solo pausas muy breves cuando las páginas de la composición original crujían al pasarse, o cuando el violinista tiraba hacia atrás errantes rizos negros sin cuidado.

– Artemis – un hombre se dejó caer en el sofá y colocó la punta de sus dedos bajo la barbilla –. Ese último melisma estaba desafinado. –

La música paró con un tañido enfadado. – Lo estoy practicando, Sherlock. Aunque estoy decepcionada de que no encontraras huevos en la tienda. Y perdón por toparte con un-dos-no-tres perros: dos terriers y un caniche. Sé cuánto detestas los animales pequeños. –

El hombre, que era el padre de la chica pero que hacía ya tiempo que había consentido en que lo llamara por su nombre propio, sonrió con suficiencia. – Dos caniches, un terrier. Realmente tendrías que darle otra ojeada a mi tratado sobre pelo de perro. Fíjate en los pequeños detalles. Aunque estoy impresionado con tu progreso con la pieza de Chopin. Aunque la señora Quinn no te va a mover a una silla por delante de Carlie. Se está acostando con su padre. –

– Ah, ya lo sabía. Lo llevan haciendo cuatro-no-cinco meses. Vi los billetes de avión el mes pasado y la primera manicura fue mucho antes. ¿Qué es lo que te puso al tanto? –

– En el concierto de verano, no llevaba zapatos de tacón. –

– Los zapatos – siseó –, claro. ¿Vamos a salir fuera a comer? ¿O tienes una cita? –

– Muy graciosa. Sabes que no voy a citas. Aunque por lo que llevo y por lo que te he pedido que lleves deberías ser capaz de descifrar donde vamos. –

Ella sonrió. – Al Caffè Positano. –

– Excelente – Sherlock cogió los abrigos –. Solo por eso te dejaré ir a esa cita que habías planeado con Brendan para el sábado. Esa que no me ibas a contar. ¿No vas a preguntarme cómo lo sé? –

– Ah, no. Ahora que lo pienso he dejado pistas por todos los lados. Obvio, la verdad. –

– Elemental – concurrió.

 

**Atenea Watson**

– ¡Pásamela! ¡Rebecca, estoy sola! ¡Ahora o nunca! – una chica alta de pelo oscuro gritó mientras corría por el campo.

Rebecca disparó el balón hacia ella, justo como habían practicado en los entrenamientos. _Excelente._ Entonces Atenea zigzagueó con destreza entre la línea de defensa enemiga, viendo a su padre John, que todavía llevaba un jersey con patrón de cable en un día tan cálido como hoy, animando desde la banda. _Ya casi estoy, papá._ _Mira._

– ¡Chútala dentro, Atenea! – Rebecca y Ashley gritaban mientras Emma se colocaba por un posible rebote del poster o un tiro si la portero conseguía cogerla – pero era poco probable y todos lo sabían. Una vez Atenea estaba así de cerca de un gol, siempre lo metía. Y lo tenía que hacer. Quedaban unos segundos para acabar el partido. Y este era el partido del campeonato. Como veterana en el equipo, y capitana, tenía la obligación de tirar adelante. Pero en ese momento no estaba pensando en todo eso. Solo en su pie, en el césped y su camino hacia el gol.

Analizó su posición actual, las posiciones relativas de las defensoras y la portero, el ángulo y la fuerza requerida para el tiro perfecto. Era todo ciencia la verdad. Y entonces chutó.  

– ¡Westwood Wildcats gana el campeonato! – el locutorgritó mientras Atenea se vio atacada por todos los lados por su equipo y lanzada por los aires.

Pero fue mucho después de que los cantos de “¡A–TE–NE–A! ¡A–TE–NE–A!” se desvanecieron y de que el equipo victorioso se escabulló hacia los coches para el largo viaje de vuelta a casa que Atenea pudo hablar finalmente con la persona que había querido ver en el momento en que sabía que había metido el gol.

– Menudo disparo – rio John–. Justo a tiempo también. Hablarán de él durante años. –

– ¿Tú crees? –

– Sí, por supuesto. Que una chica británica les robe el campeonato delante de sus narices. Nadie va a olvidar eso fácilmente. –

– Ellos no saben que soy británica, papá. No tengo ni acento. –

– Estoy bromeando. Estuviste estupenda. Nunca pensé que en un partido de fútbol…–

–Soccer, papá. –

–Atenea, el resto del mundo lo llama fútbol, pero ya lo sabes. Lo dejaremos estar por hoy. Has ganado el campeonato de _soccer_. Y por una vez no puedo discutir. –

– Gracias – sonrió ella con suficiencia.

– Creo que estamos los dos demasiado cansados para ir a casa y cocinar algo. Comeremos fuera. ¿Italiano te parece bien? –

– Perfecto – coincidió, observando el metal que botaba arriba y abajo en su pecho–. Simplemente perfecto. –


	2. El campamento de verano

**Casa de los Holmes**

– Sherlock ¿un _campamento_? No vas en serio – Artemis mira fijamente el folleto –. Esto es realmente ridículo. Es un campamento de _fútbol_. En América. Yo ni siquiera juego al fútbol. –

–Artemis, no está tan mal, de verdad. –

– ¿No está tan mal? Espera. Esto es por un caso, ¿no? Vale, ¿a quién quieres que espíe mientras estoy allí? –

– No vas a espiar. Solo a observar. Hay una diferencia. –

– Vale. Claro. Ahora dime. ¿Quién es? – sonrió Artemis – ¡Necesito un caso! –

– El supervisor del campamento. Está en el centro de la red de Nuevo Méjico de un cártel de tráfico de drogas. Te agradecería que pudieses identificar el resto de los miembros de la zona del cártel para mí. Harías mi trabajo un tanto más fácil. –

– ¿Qué es lo que estarás haciendo tú? – exigió ella.

– Bueno, es un grupo de contrabando internacional. Necesitaba a mi mejor mujer allí en su base. –

– Sherlock, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste simplemente? ¿Por qué esa excusa de “ves a un campamento de fútbol”? –

– He estado ojeando los libros otra vez. Trabajar con tu hija para desmantelar narcotraficantes no está en la sección de “actividades de vinculación afectiva”. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres intentar otra vez el ir a acampar? ¿O la cosa de bailes de padre-hija? –

– Los libros de _Como-ser-padre_ otra vez no, Sherlock. Te lo dije – lo hace sentarse –. Prefiero mucho más ir a escenas de crimen que a bailes de padre-hija. Además, eres malísimo acampando. –

Él sonrió. – Esperaba que dijeses eso. Lestrade me ha escrito hace unos minutos. ¿Te quieres venir? –

– ¿Quién está trabajando en forense? – ella puso una cara – ¿Anderson? No podemos trabajar con Anderson. —

– Doble homicidio. Nos las apañaremos. –

– ¡Ah, es navidad! – exclamó – ¿A qué estamos esperando? –

 

**Casa de los Watson**

– Por favor, papá, creo que realmente mejorará mi juego. – rogó Atenea.

– No te voy a enviar hasta Nuevo Méjico – dijo John –. Estábamos planeando ir a Inglaterra por las vacaciones de navidad. –

– Papá, siempre vamos a Inglaterra. Y además, cuando estamos allí, nunca vamos a ver tu antiguo piso o tu antigua vida o… –

– Atenea, te dije que no quería hablar sobre ello – dijo John –. No al campamento de futbol, fin de la discusión. –

– Puedo pagarme el billete de avión – ofreció.

– ¿Puedes pagar mi paz mental sabiendo que estas al otro lado del país? – replicó sarcásticamente.

– Me portaré súper bien, venga. Por favor. –

– ¿Es un campamento de todo chicas? – preguntó.

– Sí. –

– Dices que gente de todo el mundo al que le gusta el fútbol va a Nuevo Méjico a participar en este campamento. –

– Sí. –

– Ah, qué diablos – suspiró John.

– Papá, eres el mejor. –

– Lo sé. Y porque soy el mejor te recuerdo que es tu turno de pasar la aspiradora por el piso de arriba. –

– Es tu turno. Me lo cambiaste por la basura. Pero te dejaré pasar esta, has tenido un día duro en el trabajo. ¿Un caso de secuestro? Y tu nuevo compañero en la fuerza, Donny, fuma, ¿no? Y tiene un gato que está dejando pelos por todo el coche de patrulla. Dos gatos, uno himalayo, el otro, persa. –

– Impresionante – refunfuñó John –. La aspiradora está en el armario. –  

Ha dejado de sorprenderle, con los años. La auténtica cantidad de Sherlock que había en ella. Por supuesto que su aspecto tenía un parecido notable, pero las deducciones, ¿de dónde diablos las había sacado? Oh, bueno, todavía lo encontraba sumamente impresionante. Era una de las muchas cosas sobre Atenea que él amaba. Una de las muchas cosas que una vez había amado sobre Sherlock Holmes.  



	3. El encuentro

– Crees que está bueno, ¿no? – preguntó Atenea a la chica con prismáticos. – No te culpo. –

– No creo tal cosa – replicó Artemis – ¿Quién eres tú de todas formas? –

– Atenea Watson, y eh, si no te gusta ¿por qué te lo estás comiendo con los ojos con _prismáticos_? – puntualizó Atenea – Es un tanto raro. –

– Bueno, no me gusta, y te agradecería si muy amablemente no interfirieses en mi investigación. Ve a hacer unos… ejercicios de fútbol o algo. –

– Hay otra cosa. Te vi ayer en el campo. No parece ni que te guste jugar, también raro, ya que éste es un campamento de soccer internacional. ¿Qué estás investigando? – espetó Atenea.

– No es de tu incumbencia – Atenea se dio la vuelta, sus largos rizos negros rodeando su hombro, y estaba preparada para decirle cuatro verdades a la chica americana cuando se dio cuenta conmocionada que tenían una estructura facial idéntica –. ¿Qué coño? –

– Pareces como la versión de internado británico de mí – Atenea la miró boquiabierta, imaginándose mentalmente a sí misma con el pelo más largo de Artemis y pasador, y su falda y sus calcetines hasta la rodilla.

– Es que voy a un internado británico, excelente _deducción_. Y tú pareces ser como la imitación barata americana de mí, probablemente solo pasaste por aquí cuando ibas al centro recreativo, y de hecho, eres tú la que ha estado colada por el supervisor Derek todo este tiempo – replicó Artemis.

– ¿Por qué continuas haciendo eso? – preguntó Atenea.

– ¿Lo qué? –

– Lo de deducir, en voz alta. Ha estado volviendo locos a todos toda la semana. Quiero decir, yo también lo hago, más o menos, pero me lo callo. –

– Mi padre no cree en censurar nuestra forma de hablar por el beneficio de los idiotas. –

– Bueno, mi padre cree que si solo tienes cosas desagradables que decir estás mejor cerrando la boca, Te ayuda a relacionarte con la gente. –

– Bueno, eso le ha llevado muy lejos considerando que ha estado trabajando en la misma patrulla de policía desde hace años. Y no es ni teniente. –

– ¿Artemis Holmes? Eres la hija de ese detective que se tiró de una repisa. –

– Mi padre es un genio – dijo Artemis cortante.

– El mío es un héroe de guerra – Atenea se cruzó de brazos y la miró con furia.

– Bueno, todavía no hemos abordado el tema que estamos intentando ignorar, pero como esta conversación ha continuado, he aprovechado la oportunidad para… –

– Sí, sí, para analizar mi estructura facial y mi tipo de pelo y has concluido que… –

– Somos de hecho… –

– Gemelas idénticas, por supuesto… –

– Lo que indica que… –

– Nuestros padres estuvieron casados una vez… –

– Nos tuvieron usando una madre de alquiler y luego se separaron… –

– Lo que significa que somos… –

– Hermanas de sangre – Artemis acabó hábilmente.

Las dos se miraron fijamente por un minuto.

– John Watson, creo que ese era el nombre del antiguo compañero de piso de mi padre. Solían vivir en Baker Street juntos antes de que naciera – Artemis empezó.

– No sé, Artemis, creo que fueron mucho más que compañeros de piso, considerando que mi padre tiene la otra hija de tu padre. –

– Tienes razón – Artemis se acarició la barbilla – ¿Tregua? Retiro lo que he dicho sobre tu padre. Ahora que sé que es también mi padre. –

– Yo también – se dieron la mano.

– Entonces, la gran pregunta… – Atenea empezó a decir.

– Biológicamente hablando somos de Sherlock – respondió Artemis.

– ¿Lo llamas _Sherlock_? – le preguntó Atenea incrédulamente.

– Siempre lo he hecho. Sabes, es raro que no estemos más cagadas sobre esto. –

– Sí. No creo que ha habido tiempo todavía para que cale. Siempre analizo primero y luego reacciono emocionalmente. Es por eso que soy tan buena en soccer. –

– Fútbol. –

– Soccer. ¿Sabes qué? Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar. Creía que John era mi padre biológico. Que simplemente tenía una madre de pelo oscuro y pómulos afilados de la que él nunca hablaba. –

– La madre de alquiler puede haber estado relacionada con John. –

– Tía Harry. Por eso a veces se pone súper rara a mi alrededor, ay Dios mío, ¡joder! – dijo Atenea –. Y no le llames John. Me parece súper raro. –

– Vale, perdón – Artemis se detuvo –.  Bueno, hace años ya que sé que Sherlock es gay, y siempre he querido conocer a mi otro padre. He tenido una corazonada de que hubo uno desde hace mil años. –

– Mi padre no es gay. Sale con mujeres. Ha estado viéndose con una en serio por un tiempo ya, Mary. –

– Atenea, tengo una proposición que puede que te interese. ¿Podríamos…? –

– Intercambiar sitios una vez el campamente se acabe… –

– Para que podamos conocer nuestro otro padre por primera vez… –

– Y posiblemente poder… –

– Hacer que se hablen otra vez para que… –

– Puedan volver a estar juntos… –

– Aunque eso es un horrible cliché… –

– Totalmente cliché, lo sé, pero esto es…–

– Una oportunidad única en la vida, así que deberíamos… –

– Hacerlo – acabó Atenea –. Guau, somos hermanas de verdad. –

Artemis le pasó los prismáticos. – Estaba investigándole basándome en cierta información que tengo de que él es parte de un cártel de drogas. Pero es un tanto mono, ¿te interesaría pegar un vistazo? –

– No me importa hacerlo. –


	4. El trueque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Por un lado, me sabe mal subir este capítulo tarde, pero cuando vives en medio del campo inglés lo que debería ser un día sin internet por revisiones técnicas acaba siendo una semana. Y cuando no tienes coche y no hay cómo llegar a la ciudad más cercana con internet, acabas sin poder cumplir con tu reto. Lo que sí que ha sido un reto ha sido traducir sin diccionario. :D  
> Por otro lado, a finales de esta semana y la semana que viene iré a la aventura por terreno británico así que no sé si podré traducir o tendré internet para subir un capítulo, por eso intentaré subir otro capítulo uno de estos días por si acaso. Y si al final pudiese, ¡todavía mejor! :D – K

– Supongo que tendré que cortarme el pelo. Es una lástima – dijo Artemis triste.

– Aunque te verás mucho más guay, y un poco menos estirada, deja el pasador también – remarcó Atenea.

– Prefiero estar un poco compuesta. Sherlock siempre lleva un traje o una bata. –

– Papá lleva muchos suéteres. Él los llama jerséis. Aunque no es mi estilo. –

– ¿Cómo es tu acento británico? – pregunta Artemis.

– ¿Te apetece una taza de té colega? – improvisó Atenea con un acento horrible.

– Afortunadamente mi americano es mejor – Artemis alzó las cejas –. Entonces, nunca vas a engañar a Sherlock si hablas. Así que puedes escribir en un trozo de papel que has decidido estudiar los efectos del silencio en la claridad de pensamiento. –

– ¿Se creerá esa tontería? –

– No es una tontería. Él lo hizo una vez antes. –

– Supongo que nuestra letra es bastante similar. –

– Lo suficiente, creo. –

– No te preocupes mucho por John. Si cree que estás comportándote rara puede que piense que es otra _fase_. –

– ¿Qué tipo de fases has tenido? –

– Ah, muchas. Hace tiempo fui gótica. –

– Eso es espantoso – Artemis hizo una mueca.

– Lo disfruté de verdad en aquel momento – admitió Atenea –. Aunque al final no era lo mío. –

– ¿Qué es lo que acabó con la ilusión de serlo? –

– Nada. Me pasé al soccer. –

 

**Reino Unido**

Atenea esperó en el aeropuerto de Londres al hombre de la foto que Artemis le había dado. Viendo que ella era la viva imagen de él no creía que sería muy difícil. Pero no había contado en que se le apareciese por detrás vestido como un piloto de una aerolínea.

– Artemis, excelente de verte. Camina conmigo, sospechoso en la terminal 2. ¿El vuelo fue bien? – el hombre que era su otro padre la agarró por los hombros y se puso a caminar de repente muy deprisa hacia la terminal.

Ante la invitación a hablar recordó la nota que Artemis había escrito para ella y se la dio.

_Estoy estudiando los efectos del silencio en la claridad mental. Me comunicaré vía libreta. – AH_

– Fascinante. No mejora la concentración por cuando yo lo hice, pero siéntete libre de intentarlo. Puede hasta que me una, una vez que estemos de vuelta en casa. Pero mira, ahí está nuestro hombre – él ni siquiera la miró.

El pulso de Atenea se disparó. El tipo que Sherlock había señalado era claramente un narcotraficante. Ella lo miró detenidamente. ¿Llevaba un arma oculta? Probablemente. Estaban en la sección del aeropuerto antes del puesto de control de seguridad. Parecía de entre treinta a treinta y tres años. Soltero. Divorciado. Fumador compulsivo. Dedujo para sí misma mientras Sherlock lo hizo en voz alta y concluyó exactamente lo que el criminal estaba haciendo allí. ¿Vivir con Sherlock siempre era así? Lo miró como recitaba de un tirón deducciones a mil por hora, y luego le decía que se quedara allí.

– Lo interrogaré yo mismo, luego nos iremos. Pareces un poco aturdida – salió corriendo dejándola allí de pie confundida.

Una vez en el taxi de vuelta a casa todavía estaba un poco en shock. Había deducido de Artemis que ellos resolvían a menudo crímenes juntos, pero ella había estado solo dos minutos con él, por el amor de Dios.

_¿Cómo fue el viaje? – SH_

Le cogió la libreta. Y curiosamente él firmó sus iniciales justo como Artemis lo había hecho. Lo cual era raro, pensó Atenea. Su padre tenía la rara costumbre de firmar sus mensajes para ella justo igual.

_Absolutamente aburrido aparte del caso. – AH_

Le escribió, intentando hacerlo lo más parecido a una respuesta artemisiana posible.

_Me temo que resolví el doble homicidio sin ti. Estaba conectado con el robo del banco. – SH_

_Ah, vale. – AH_

_No te sientas muy mal. Todavía tenemos otra escena de un crimen que ver esta noche si te apetece. – SH_

_Suena genial. – AH_

Ella escribió con gesto triunfal. Estaba interesada en este hombre, y quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible con él. Por primera vez en su vida había conocido alguien cuya mente parecía igualar la rapidez de la suya. Aunque también echaba de menos a John. La calidez de John y sus bromas. Había esperado que Sherlock la abrazara cuando la vio en el aeropuerto, que estuviese más aparentemente complacido de que ella, su hija, había vuelto a casa. Pero no lo había hecho.

Después de dejar sus cosas en el piso ella lo siguió a la escena de un crimen. Un hombre que averiguó que se llamaba inspector Lestrade los dirigió a una habitación con un cuerpo. Y aunque Artemis le había advertido que podría ser que viese cadáveres, no había estado muy preparada para ver a esta mujer ensangrentada y decapitada.

– Artemis, ¿estás bien? – Sherlock la cogió cuando se desmayó.

– Eso es raro. Nunca creí que tu chica se desmayaría al ver sangre. Creía que a vosotros dos os encantaba. –

– Acaba de volver de Estados Unidos. La llevaré de vuelta al piso, puede que haya cogido algún virus – la sujetó cuando se levantó.

Una vez de vuelta al piso se desplomó en el sofá. Dios, había sido un día largo, con lo del viaje a aquí, dos casos criminales.

_¿Quieres tocar el violín? Normalmente funciona cuando te sientes terrible. – SH_

Atenea tragó, ¿qué podía hacer?, no sabía tocar el violín.

_No ahora mismo. No me apetece. – AH_

_Muy bien._ _Tocaré yo. ¿Qué pieza? – SH_

_Em. Lo que sea que te antoje. – AH_

Atenea y John no seguían mucho la música clásica.

Sherlock la miró por mucho tiempo. Atentamente. Entrecerrando los ojos. Pero finalmente cogió el violín en sus manos y sin mirar en ninguna partitura para guiarse empezó a tocar.

Atenea había oído esta canción antes. Había una vez en un sueño. Y mientras él tocaba sintió como si no había escuchado nunca un sonido más hermoso en su vida y sinceramente se preguntó cómo había podido vivir todos estos años sin escuchar a su otro padre tocar el violín. Se preguntó si Artemis sabía tocar así, si ambos habían tocado duetos juntos, y mientras se dormía sintió un poco de celos de la hermana que resolvía crímenes y tocaba el violín.

Sherlock la vio dormirse y continuó tocando hasta que la canción se acabó. Luego cogió la libreta y lo consideró por unos momentos. Observó su cara. La forma en la que se había comportado todo el día.

_Han sido años desde que te dormiste con esta canción. La compuse para ti cuando solo tenías tres meses, aunque es difícil que lo recuerdes. Estaré fuera por un caso por la mañana cuando leas esto. Debería estar de vuelta en una hora o dos. – SH_

Luego caminó hacia la estantería, y giró una página al azar, mirando al número en ella por unos minutos.

Cogió su móvil e iba a escribir un mensaje cuando se lo pensó mejor, y llamó en cambio.

– Sé que esta línea está reservada para emergencias. Eso es lo que acordamos. Pero esto es una, en cierta manera. –

– Sí, está conmigo. La que va hacia ti es Artemis – continuó.

– Supongo que podemos dejar que continúen con la estratagema. Ellas obviamente querían conocernos. –

–Ya veo. Una semana es, pues. Sí John, estoy de acuerdo. Si algo bueno salió de que tú y yo estuviésemos… –

– Adiós John – y colgó el teléfono.

 

**Estados Unidos**

– ¿Cómo ha ido el campamento? – Artemis se vio abrazada por este hombre con pelo rubio que llevaba jersey, lo que es raro, Sherlock nunca abrazaba.

– Genial, sí – falsificó su acento americano perfectamente.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda. – ¿Metiste muchos goles? –

– Sí, lo hice. Metí muchos. – intentó sonar convincente.

– Entonces – dijo –, ¿cuál es el plan? Tengo el turno de noche. Así que tú mandas. –

– ¿El turno de noche? ¿En la comisaría donde trabajas? –

– Sí – sonrió John –. En la comisaría donde siempre he trabajado. –

– Por supuesto, sí – mierda, pensó Artemis, era terrible en esto –. Entonces, em. ¿Has resuelto algún caso nuevo? –

John se sonrió, por supuesto que la de Sherlock estaría interesada en los casos.

– Nunca has estado particularmente interesada antes en los casos policiales, con eso de lacrosse, y _soccer_ y siendo presidenta del gobierno estudiantil. Aunque me alegro de ello. –

– Me encantaría ver tu trabajo papá – dijo Artemis radiante –. Enséñamelo todo. –

John se rio. – Sí, por supuesto. Nos ponemos a ello enseguida. –

John había olvidado verdaderamente lo que era trabajar con un Holmes. Y sospechaba que si Atenea hubiese ido alguna vez a la comisaría la cosa hubiese ido bastante parecida. Artemis le ayudó a resolver caso tras otro caso cuando le mostraba los archivos. Hacían un equipo bastante bueno, se vio John pensando, y sintió un agujero en su pecho cuando recordó el gran equipo que Sherlock y él habían sido. Sin embargo, aunque veía a Sherlock en esta chica, también podía verse a sí mismo. Seguro, muchos de los manierismos eran de Sherlock. Incluso cuando estaba pretendiendo ser Atenea, cuando deducía volvía a su personalidad real. Un poco de su naturaleza elegante y elitista estaba ahí. El pequeño frenesí que él tenía mientras procesaba toda la información y llegaba a la respuesta. La forma en que él había solido mirar a John cuando ofrecía la pieza clave de conocimiento que lo llevaba a la respuesta. Estaba ahí. Estaba todo ahí. Pero por más Sherlockiana que fuese, ella también era sorprendentemente como él.

El sarcasmo, pensó él, era al menos en parte suyo. La forma en la que se relacionaba con el resto de su equipo. De lejos, ella era más amable con gente con la que no era cercana de lo que Sherlock lo había sido nunca. La forma en la que flirteaba con ese agente subalterno en la esquina. El sexo siempre había alarmado a Sherlock, recordaba John, y luego se sonrojó. Bueno, ya se habían encargado de eso. Ay, verla le había llevado de vuelta a los buenos tiempos. Y los buenos tiempos siempre le recordaban cómo estos habían acabado. Y él sabía que no era justo por su parte el ver la caída cada vez que veía a esta chica tan, tan, maravillosa, así que no lo hacía. Pero el propio hecho de que se encontraran de esta forma, después de años, el hecho de que él no la había podido criar él mismo, se lo recordaba de una forma dolorosa.

 

**Reino Unido**

La semana había pasado rápidamente. Sherlock la había llevado a que conociese a su tío Mycroft. Habían salido a pasear por Londres. Más escenas de crimen. Aunque ella lo había llevado mucho mejor. Cada noche tocaba para ella esa misma canción, y después de ver la nota de la primera mañana supo por qué la recordaba. Y vio como él crecía en ella, y se preguntó si su padre se había enamorado de este hombre de la misma forma. Sí, él era frío, brusco. Deducía todo lo que estaba a la vista. Pero la vida que él llevaba era increíblemente extraordinaria. Todo problema que la gente le traía era más alocado y más singular que el anterior.

Pero una cosa le había molestado desde el principio. ¿Le importaba? ¿Le había importado que había tenido que dejarla ir cuando los dos se habían separado? No lo sabía de verdad. Parecía tan distante algunas veces, lejos en su propio mundo.

La mujer llamada Sally le había llamado sociópata. Aparentemente era una vieja enemistad entre ellos. Pero cuando llegaron a casa tenía que preguntarle sobre ello.

_Sherlock, ¿eres de verdad un sociópata? – AH_

_Técnicamente no. Caí en el hábito de decirlo hace ya tiempo. – SH_

_¿Cómo sabes que no lo eres? ¿Por qué te llamarías a ti mismo algo así? – AH_

_Siempre he visto que era una buena descripción para el propósito de convencer a las masas de que realmente no me importaban sus problemas insignificantes. Cosa que no hago. – SH_

_¿No te importa? ¿Para nada? – AH_

_No. No me importa en general. Me importa en concreto. – SH_

_Ya veo. – AH_

Atenea escribió las iniciales de su hermana con tristeza, deseando bastante puerilmente que él supiese que ella no era Artemis.

_Hay solo unos pocos que me importen de verdad. La señora Hudson. El inspector Lestrade. Tío Mycroft. Solo por decir unos nombres. – SH_

_¿Alguien más? – AH_

Lo escribió bastante nerviosa y no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Él vio lo que había escrito y mantuvo la libreta elevada en su mano.

_Atenea Watson. Mi ridícula hija. Por supuesto que más que este mundo entero, te quiero. – SH_


	5. La revelación

**Reino Unido**

Sherlock nunca había sido abrazado de esa manera. No por Artemis, quien casaba con su filosofía del apretón de manos, y se estaba convirtiendo mucho más como su tío Mycroft de lo que sería razonablemente esperado de una chica adolescente. Artemis había crecido reservada, a lo mejor en un intento equivocado de ser más como él, e instantáneamente se sintió culpable cuando sintió el apretón ceñido de la que era la gemela de Artemis. Esa habría sido la diferencia si Artemis hubiese crecido con John, ella no se habría tenido que cerrar, sin estar influenciada por ambos Sherlock y Mycroft para ser tan emocionalmente reprimida como ellos lo estaban.

– Ay, lo siento. Sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas, pero por tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo, tú eras solo esta mujer sin rostro de pelo oscuro que no me quería lo suficiente como para ser parte de mi vida – dijo Atenea.

– No, está bien – Sherlock le dio palmaditas en su cabeza incomodo – Quería serlo. Lo quería. Tantas veces. –

Ella se apartó y se frotó los ojos un poco. – Supongo que me enviarás de vuelta. Te llevarás a Artemis. Ella es como tú, ¿verdad? inteligente, viste bien, le gustan los cuerpos decapitados. Eso es… emm… eso es por lo que la escogiste a ella. –

Sherlock parecía un poco confundido. – No había diferencias discernibles entre vosotras dos en el momento. Y te aseguro que eres más como yo de lo que te parece. Y por las formas en las que nos diferenciamos, esas son en las que eres como John. Quien, a pesar de nuestra relación tensa de ahora, permanece hasta el día de hoy como el mejor hombre y el ser humano más sensato que he conocido nunca. –

Atenea vio la tristeza en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de repente de que a lo mejor todavía quería a John. La forma en que lo había dicho. Sin duda lo parecía.

– ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros dos? –le preguntó cautelosa.

– Es una historia muy larga –se sentó otra vez en el sofá –. Tendría que empezar con un hombre llamado Mike Stamford, el hospital local St. Bart’s, suicidios en serie, y una pregunta muy importante. –

– ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Me encantaría escuchar la historia – se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Afganistán o Irak? –

 

**Estados Unidos**

Artemis miró el móvil que se había llevado para los textos de Brendan.

_Gracias por dejarme que saliese contigo. Los chicos y yo nos reímos bastante sobre ello después. Yo saliendo con la bicho raro. Bueno, esto es solo para decirte que en realidad no somos una pareja. Que vaya bien._

Se lo quedó mirando, y bastante calmada apagó el teléfono.

Había sido una semana bastante movida. John la había llevado a ver un partido de béisbol. Había comido un perrito caliente. Era todo tan estadounidense, pero John era tan gracioso. Conducir por ahí en el coche de policía con él era verdaderamente emocionante. Él conocía a casi todos en la ciudad. La gente la saludaba por la calle. Atenea era muy conocida por allí. Muchos de los amigos de Atenea la llamaban al teléfono de casa preguntando por ella pero ella decía tener otros planes. John, curiosamente, no parecía muy sorprendido.

Ah, ser Atenea, pensó ella irracionalmente una noche cuando se dormía en la cama de su hermana. Una rutina diaria tan normal. Una casa bonita, normal, sin criminales ni clientes viniendo un día tras otro. Y por supuesto estaba John. O _papá_ como incluso ella se había acostumbrado a llamarlo en su cabeza. Había una solidez, una templanza en él que Sherlock no tenía. La había llevado a jugar a baloncesto en la canasta del garaje. Habían jugado a ráquetbol fuera en la pista del barrio. A veces cuando pasaba por donde estaba ella simplemente le alborotaba el pelo. Cuando estaba leyendo libros de Atenea a veces aparecía con una taza de té, también raro, notó, que  Atenea bebiera té en Estados Unidos. Antes de salir en alguna cita con esa mujer Mary él se aseguraba de que todo estuviese absolutamente bien antes de salir por la puerta.

Ella nunca había querido normalidad, pensó. Y John no era normal. Él no era un genio pero un conductor de la luz. Ella sentía su aprecio por cada cosa inteligente que ella decía o hacía. A través de observar su trabajo y la forma en la que trataba a la gente, dedujo que él era un hombre de gran moral, un hombre leal. No era un genio, pero algo mejor. Un buen hombre. Se preguntaba si el ver esto todos esos años atrás fue como Sherlock había llegado a querer este hombre. Y mientras se dormía sintió un poco de celos por su hermana popular y atlética que era la única de las dos que podía _realmente_ ser hija de John.

Una noche pusieron una película de Bond y John le preguntó si había visto alguna de ellas anteriormente. Lo cual pensó que era raro. Solo ha estado viviendo con Atenea toda su vida, pero todavía estaba envuelta en una espiral de pensamientos lamentables sobre Brendan, una que estaba segura de la que su mente racional podría escapar en una hora, y simplemente respondió “no” sin pensar.

– Bueno, entonces tenemos que ver una – puso _Agente 007 contra el Dr. No*_ –. Televisión británica de calidad. –

– ¿Crees que soy un bicho raro? – preguntó de repente.

– No – dijo bastante bruscamente –. No lo creo. ¿Quién te ha dicho algo semejante? –

– Mi novio. Bueno, supongo que no lo era – dijo ella –. Aun así. No me importa. Sé que soy un genio. Una sociópata con muchas habilidades. Pone a la gente… incómoda. –

A menudo cuando John había visto a Atenea crecer había pensado en ello como un tipo de ventana a la infancia de  Sherlock. Pero ver a Artemis, se dio cuenta, era un vistazo todavía más certero. Probablemente Sherlock había sido usado de esta forma una y otra vez. Eso es lo que le hizo ser de la forma que era cuando John lo conoció. Reticente a confiar en la gente. Reticente a ofrecer un poco de él mismo a otra persona porque tenía miedo de salir herido. Y John no había estado allí cuando Sherlock era joven, pero sí que estaba aquí ahora.

– Primero de todo, no vamos a hacer esto otra vez. Tú no eres una sociópata con muchas habilidades – dijo John–. Segundo, quien sea el que te ha dicho eso no vale la pena. Y por último, no puedes simplemente barrerlo bajo la alfombra de esta forma. _Sí_ que te importa. Necesitas preguntarte a ti misma por qué. –

– No les gusta oír la verdad sobre ellos mismos. Eso es por qué. –

–No, eso es por qué _ellos_ son unos gilipollas. Ese es su problema. ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que ellos piensen? –

– ¡No lo sé! – espetó –. Sé que no debería, pero creí, por una vez, que le gustaba a alguien incluso después de haber deducido todo lo que había por saber sobre ellos, que lo veían como el regalo que es. –

– Es un regalo, Artemis. Es fantástico. –

– Bueno – dijo ella malhumorada –, no suelen decir eso.–

Artemis raramente había sido abrazada de esa forma. Sherlock sin duda era capaz de sentir una emoción fuerte, pero no de mostrarlo de esta forma. No en voz alta. Su medio secreto había sido siempre la música. Los duetos. El violín.

–  ¿Te lo contó Sherlock? – preguntó ella cuando se apartó después de un momento.

– Sherlock nunca se guarda una deducción para él mismo. Nunca pudo. Y gente como este novio tuyo puede que no lo aprecien. Pero yo lo quise por ello. Y algún día, un chico, o una chica, ya que no hay nada de malo, te querrá por ello. Te lo prometo. ¿Me entiendes? –

– Sí. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * En Hispanoamérica la película fue titulada "El Satánico Dr. No."


	6. Bailemos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Ya sé que los días de actualizar son el fin de semana, pero como hoy es mi cumpleaños (bueno, a estas horas ya fue ayer :P ) pues he decidido que como regalo lo publicaría hoy. Sé que no es mucho pero una hace lo que puede. Como los capítulos de esta historia son bastante más cortos comparados con las otras dos fics que estoy traduciendo al mismo tiempo, he decidido que sería justo que si tengo tiempo suficiente traduciré dos. Esta vez ha podido ser. Intentaré traducir otro capítulo para la actualización rutinaria del fin de semana. Un saludo a todos!!! Espero que continuéis disfrutando de la historia. :)

_Veinte años antes_

– Sherlock, bailemos – se rio John.

– No, John, hay gente. No voy a bailar – Sherlock sacudió la cabeza.

– Tienes que bailar en tu propia boda, idiota – protestó John.

– Oh ¿en serio? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? –

– Puede que me retracte de un voto o dos. Nunca se sabe. –

– No seas ridículo – dijo Sherlock con suficiencia –. Dijiste _para toda la vida_. –

– Oh, cállate, gilipollas. Deberíamos bailar. –

– Supongo, que por esta única vez, no creo que duela, pero puedo usar tu antigua habitación para experimentos. –

– Eres un completo romántico, eso es lo que eres. Aquí estamos casándonos y tú me estás dando imágenes de dedos en un microondas. –

– Siempre puedes echarte atrás ahora, encontrar una buena mujer aburrida, sentar la cabeza… –

– Cállate. Sabes que te quiero. –

– Por supuesto. Es elementario. –

 

_Dieciocho años antes_

– Sherlock, creo que deberíamos tener una bebé – dijo John inesperadamente cuando volvían a casa de un caso.

–John, odio ser un aguafiestas, pero como somos dos hombres… –

– Sherlock, sabes lo que quiero decir. Harry está dispuesta a hacerlo. –

–Excelente, tu hermana, la ex alcohólica. –

– Se ha reformado, está en perfecto estado de salud. No lo sugeriría si no creyese que es una buena idea. Al menos considéralo. –

– John, no me puedo creer que habiéndonos visto a Mycroft y a mí tú, más que ninguna otra persona, respaldarías que se pasasen los genes Holmes. –

– En realidad, me hace ilusión la idea de pequeños Sherlocks. –

– ¿De verdad? –

– Sí, ¿por qué? –

– No – Sherlock colgó sus abrigos –. Siempre he creído, que si alguna vez teníamos un bebé, sería chica. –

– Una chica. Esa es una idea interesante. –

– ¿Sabes, John? Simplemente porque no podamos procrear de esta forma no significa que no podamos celebrar esta decisión trascendental con sexo. –

– Esa es una forma rara de invitar a un hombre a la cama. –

– ¿Más extraña que la vez en la que tuve a los jerséis de rehenes? –

– No, no creo que nada pueda superar eso. –

 

_Diecisiete años antes_

– John, ¿eras consciente de la frecuencia con la que los bebés defecan cuando decidiste que estaba bien tener _dos_? – espetó Sherlock.

– No, señor Ciencia, creía que esa era tu especialidad – gimió John – No he dormido. En semanas. –

– Tienen ocho meses ahora, ¿todavía crees que es demasiado pronto introducir el violín? – preguntó Sherlock.

– Sherlock, tienes que poder mantenerte de pie primero. –

– Vale, sí. Comprensible. Ay, John, debería haber tenido hijos más pronto. Habría evitado mi drogadicción. En serio, con ellas por aquí, nunca estoy aburrido. –

– Es ridículamente adorable cómo te tienen en su bolsillo – sonrió John.

– No es verdad. –

– Ayer hiciste un teatrillo de marionetas con calcetines. Hoy has visto una hora de dibujos. Y ahora esta noche las has estado meciendo por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que se han dormido. –

– Cállate, John. ¿Acaso está tan mal que un adulto disfrute los dibujos? –

– Aunque sin duda tú eres el único padre que puede recrear una escena de crimen usando marionetas de calcetines. ¿En serio era necesario cortar una de las cabezas? –

– Estaba intentando hacerlo lo más realista posible. Oh, por el amor de Dios. –

– ¿Qué? –

– Escucho llorar. Es tu turno, John. –

– Ven conmigo. Les puedes hablar sobre los diferentes tipos de polvo de tabaco y las duermes enseguida.

– Muy gracioso. –

 

_Dieciséis años antes_

– No puedo elegir entre ellas – dijo John después de estar paseándose –. No puedo. –

– John, tenemos que hacerlo. Dijiste que no podemos estar juntos. Tenemos que poner nuestras emociones a un lado y hacerlo – suspiró Sherlock.

– Sí, ya sé lo fácil que es para ti poner tus emociones a un lado y tomar la decisión lógica – espetó John –, pero yo no puedo. ¿Vale? –

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me perdones, John? Hice lo que debía hacer – dijo Sherlock resignado.

– Bueno, ahora estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer. Dejaste que pensara que estabas _muerto_ por un año, Sherlock. Celebré su primer cumpleaños sin ti. –

– Solo tienen ahora un año y ocho meses. No lo recordarán – dijo Sherlock, pero a pesar de la forma insensible en la que lo dijo, por dentro dolió.

– Yo soy el que lo recordará, Sherlock – dijo John –. Todo. El funeral. Vestidos negros a juego. Les dejé que tocaran el ataúd. Sostuve sus manos y las llevé a tu _tumba_. Y ellas no lo entendían. Lloraron por ti pero no les podía decir que tú nunca volverías. La mayoría de los días la única razón por la que no acababa con todo era porque todavía las tenía a ellas, porque todavía había una poco de ti conmigo. No sabes cómo fue eso. –

– John, lo siento. Danos otra oportunidad. John, por favor. Bailemos juntos una vez más. –

– Lo siento, Sherlock. No esta vez. –


	7. El aeropuerto

– ¿Entonces nos han pillado? – dijo Artemis por lo bajo por el teléfono.

– Sí, padre lo supo desde la primera noche – Atenea dijo en el otro lado.

– ¿Padre? –

– No le puedo llamar Sherlock, y no le puedo llamar papá, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? –

–Ah, no lo sé. Intenta _father_ , _mon père_ , papi. –

– ¿No hará eso simplemente que se enfade? –

– Esa es la intención, hermana mía. Bueno, hay algo que necesito contarte. –

– ¿Qué es? –

– Esta mujer, Mary. Creo que papá está en peligro de proponerle matrimonio pronto. –

– Han estado yendo en serio por un tiempo ya. Pero te prometo, creo que padre todavía quiere a papá. –

– Creo que papá todavía quiere a padre. –

– ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Atenea.

– No tengo realmente un plan todavía. Esperaba que pudieses ayudar. –

– Bueno, padre me contó la historia de cómo se conocieron. Creo que si resolvieran otro crimen juntos, se enamorarían otra vez. –

– ¿Podría ser así de simple? – Artemis se paseó con el teléfono.

– Creo que se han estado echando de menos desde hace años. Esto es solo un pequeño empujón. –

– No podemos recrear un crimen, Atenea. Lo pillarían enseguida. –

– ¿Así que qué hacemos? Quiero decir, Sherlock me envía de vuelta a Boston mañana. –

– A lo mejor no tendremos que recrear ningún crimen. ¿Ese cártel de drogas que Sherlock estaba investigando? Creo que la base está aquí. –

– ¡Perfecto! ¿Lo está? –

– Por lo que deduje de ese supervisor, sí. –

– Vale, me tengo que ir. Creo que lo oigo venir. –

– Hasta pronto – Artemis colgó el teléfono.

***

Había sido raro escuchar la voz de Sherlock por teléfono. Habían mantenido solo la línea de emergencia abierta todos esos años. Sherlock sabía que si hubiese empezado a contarle cosas a John sobre Artemis, sobre su vida en el Reino Unido, y John hubiese hecho lo mismo las chicas lo hubiesen sabido. Y luego, hubiesen exigido formar parte de la vida de la otra. Y John no había querido formar parte de la vida de Sherlock en lo más mínimo. Ahora que ellas eran mayores, suponía John, Artemis y Atenea se podrían ver independientemente. Él podría ser lo suficientemente cordial con Sherlock cuando tuviese que encontrarse con él. Eso es lo que haría. Pero incluso a un océano de distancia, unos cuantos minutos de la voz de Sherlock le habían lanzado de vuelta a los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos. Incluso todos esos años después, el magnetismo de ese hombre era fuerte, insoportablemente fuerte. Ahora en unas pocas horas John lo recogería del aeropuerto, lo llevaría a su casa y la de Atenea en Boston. Los cuatro juntos otra vez por primera vez en dieciséis años, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Los Holmes-Watsons. No es verdad, por supuesto. Todo había cambiado.

***

Sherlock estuvo lánguido durante todo el viaje de avión. Con Atenea conectada a su ipod, se puso rápidamente a deducir a todo el mundo en clase turista, y se pasó el resto del viaje recitando la sucesión de Fibonacci mentalmente intentando dormirse. Cuando finalmente funcionó su hija lo estaba sacudiendo para despertarlo y le estaba diciendo que era hora de bajarse. Ay Dios, ¿por qué John tuvo que mudarse a un sitio tan aburrido como Estados Unidos?

El pensamiento de que iba a ver a John otra vez había estado dominando su mente  últimamente. John había ocupado siempre un rincón tierno en esa mente. Justo entre asesinato y la señora Hudson. Pero habían sido años. Sherlock había creído que había enterrado esa ridícula parte de sentimiento. Pero parecía que no. El dolor era tan intenso como siempre.

Atenea y Artemis corrieron a los brazos de la otra y chillaron al verse otra vez. Sherlock no estaba seguro de cómo debía saludar a John, así que extendió la mano.

John la aceptó. – Sherlock, ¿cómo fue el vuelo? –

– Tedioso – chispas subieron por el brazo de Sherlock al tocar a John.

– Vayamos a casa antes de que oscurezca – dijo Atenea radiante.

– Ah, probablemente debería dirigirme hacia un hotel. Em, odiaría imponer – dijo Sherlock rápidamente.

– Tonterías – Atenea lo cogió de la mano –. Padre puede quedarse en la habitación de invitados, ¿a que sí, papá? –

– Bueno – John carraspeó incómodo –, supongo que si eso no le pone muy incómodo. –

– Entonces está decidido. Vamos Sherlock – Artemis le dio un tirón al hombro –. Te va a encantar Estados Unidos. –

Sherlock miró a John disculpándose. – Si no es mucho problema, entonces. –

John se rio nerviosamente – Ah, no. Para nada. En teoría Mary iba a quedarse con nosotros pero al final ha dicho que no. Se va a quedar con su madre en New Hampshire. –

– Que lástima – dijo Atenea –. Tenía muchas ganas de verla. –

– Sí, que pena – concurrió Artemis sonriendo –. Papá, deberías contarle a Sherlock ese caso del secuestro. –

– Vale, bueno – suspiró John –. Supongo que tenemos todo un viaje en coche para ello. –

– ¿Un secuestro? – Sherlock se reavivó – Quiero decir, sí, por supuesto, pero deberíamos recoger las maletas primero. Eso sería lo responsable. –

– Lo responsable – repitió John –. Ah, sí. Eso es lo que haces siempre. –

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. – No otra vez. –

Atenea sintió venir una discusión así que señaló por la ventana. – ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Creo que vamos a tener una navidad blanca! –


	8. Luces de navidad

– Y pensar que después de todo este tempo, todavía nos tienen en su bolsillo – dijo John cuando se vio sentado al lado de Sherlock en el sofá. Las chicas se habían ido a la habitación de Atenea, sin duda a ponerse al día de los dieciséis años separadas.

– Debería sacar las marionetas de calcetines. –

– Aunque es un poco raro. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra última navidad, cuando estábamos los cuatro? –

– ¿Cómo podría olvidarme? Llevamos a las chicas a los grandes almacenes y Artemis vomitó sobre Papá Noel.

– No la culpes. ¿No dijiste que era un adicto a la heroína? A lo mejor ella la olió en él. Nunca es demasiado pronto para empezar las deducciones. –

– Esa frase es mía. –

– Cállate – dijo John –. Bueno, hay trabajo para hacer. Es Nochebuena. No he puesto todas las luces sobre la casa. O el árbol. –

– Ya que estoy aquí podría ayudar también. –

– No recuerdo que fueses tan bueno decorando. –

– Tonterías, John. Soy un genio. Puedo con unas cuantas luces de colores. –

– Vamos, entonces. Ponte ese ridículo abrigo y la bufanda. Voy a por la escalera – John se dirigió hacia el garaje.

Poner las luces de navidad con Sherlock era un ejercicio de paciencia. Para ser una persona que decía que no le importaban las apariencias, estaba más que TOC sobre la disposición, la yuxtaposición de colores, y el hecho de que algunas de las luces estaban rotas.

– En serio, John. Si vamos a hacer esto deberíamos hacerlo bien – dijo desde el suelo.

– Oh, míranos. Discutiendo como un matrimonio de viejos – suspiró John –. Venga, pásame esas rojas. –

– Somos un matrimonio de viejos, aunque técnicamente divorciados – Sherlock cogió unas cuantas de la caja de cartón –. Aquí tienes. ¿Siempre nieva tanto en Boston? –

– Normalmente sí – John bajó unos peldaños de la escalera –. Se me ha olvidado preguntarte. ¿Cómo va el trabajo por Londres? –

– Generalmente aburrido. Algún caso interesante aparece de vez en cuando. –

– Ya veo. ¿Cómo de sangriento ha de ser para que sea interesante? –

– ¿Podemos no hacer esto aquí? –

– Claro, perdón. No querría causar estragos en tus emociones, especialmente en estos días tan sagrados. –

– Esa navidad que no estaba, ¿a eso te refieres? –

– Buena deducción. Pásame las luces verdes. –

– También me refiero a los primeros pasos de Artemis. A la primera vez que Atenea dijo tu nombre. Cuando al fin les enseñé cómo decir _tu_ nombre correctamente. Pero por supuesto no les podía decir a quién pertenecía. –

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedir que me perdones? –

– Déjame ver… Hasta que lo sientas de verdad. –

– Sí que lo siento de verdad – espetó Sherlock –, y si no fueses tan tozudo lo verías. Fue difícil para mí también no poder estar contigo y nuestras niñas. –

–  Ah, fue difícil para ti, ¿no? – John se bajó de la escalera –. ¿De verdad? ¿Te gustaría decirle eso a mi cojera sicosomática? –

–Ha estado siempre en tu cabeza, John – replicó Sherlock –. Si solo pudieses pensar con claridad. Por una vez. –

Y John estaba enfadado. Furioso. Así que antes de pensárselo había cogido un puñado de nieve del suelo y se la arrojó a la exasperante cara de Sherlock Holmes.

– Piensa en ello, Sherlock – sonrió con suficiencia.

– Oh, no quieras empezar esto – Sherlock se la devolvió, las luces de navidad olvidadas.

John la esquivó y le lanzó otra. Sherlock le persiguió por la parte trasera de la casa y le dio justo en medio de la espalda. Ya está. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. John soltó la bola de nieve de su mano y derribó al detective asesor sobre la nieve.

– John, eso duele. Quítate de encima – protestó Sherlock –. Esto es infantil. –

– ¿Duele? Bien – John no se movió –. Y no me hables a mí de ser infantil. Tú con tus “Ay, John, me aburro” y “Ay, John necesito nicotina”. –

– John – el pecho de Sherlock jadeó –. A lo mejor deberías quitarte de encima. La gente podría cotillear. –

Con esto John lo soltó y se sentó a sus pies. – ¿Qué nos pasa, Sherlock? –

– ¿Debería hacer la lista alfabéticamente o por categorías? –

– Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. –

– John, lo siento. Lo digo de verdad. –

– Está bien Sherlock – John le dio golpecitos en la pierna –. Venga, vamos. Coloquemos esas luces. –


	9. La noche de antes de navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Esta semana también he podido traducir dos capítulos, así que disfrutad del segundo. :D - K

– Así que esta Mary. ¿Os habéis estado viendo por mucho tiempo? – preguntó Sherlock casualmente mientras decoraban el árbol.

– Solo unos cuantos meses, la verdad. Pero cuando se está bien, se está bien. Ella es estupenda – sonrió John mientras colgaba un ornamento.

– ¿Es ese el ornamento de cráneo que compré? – preguntó Sherlock – Me alegro por ti, John. Estoy encantado de que te haga feliz. –

– Lo hace, muy feliz – John miró al cráneo por un momento –. No me puedo creer que te dejara comprar eso. –

– Creo que añade carácter. Si no, parece muy de rosa. Como una parodia de él mismo – explicó Sherlock.

– Bueno, ¿y qué tal tú? ¿Tienes novia? – preguntó John, forzándose a sonar despreocupado.

– No es mi área, realmente. Ya lo sabes. –

– ¿Novio? Que me parecería bien, por cierto. –

– Ya sé que está bien – dijo Sherlock suavemente –. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación anteriormente, ¿recuerdas? Vuelvo a estar casado a mi trabajo. Siempre lo he estado. Siempre hubo solo una excepción. –

–Vale, bueno, no tiene ningún sentido revivir el pasado – John puso la estrella en la punta del árbol –. ¿Cómo ha quedado? –

– Bien, John, está bien. –

– ¿Dónde celebraste las navidades ese año? –

– ¿El año que desaparecí? Ah, por supuesto. En un bar en Alemania. –

– Encantador. –

– Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Muchos borrachos. Estaba buscando al último de los hombres de Moriarty. –

– Era una gran red, ¿no? Ese cabrón. –

– No tengo corazón para odiarle, John. Él nos separó, sí, pero él fue el que nos unió. Aquel primer caso, el taxista, fue obra suya. –

– No lo había considerado de esa forma. –

– Aun así, a fin de cuentas, me alegra que se pegase un tiro en la cabeza. –

– Yo también, Sherlock. Me alegra que coincidamos en eso – John caminó hacia atrás y miró a su obra –. En los viejos tiempos, habría tomado una foto de esto, y lo habría escrito en el blog. –

– Pero como has dicho – suspiró Sherlock –, no tiene ningún sentido revivir el pasado. –

***

– Así que después de todos estos años has aprendido a cocinar – dijo John después de cenar –. Estoy pasmado, de hecho. –

– Es simplemente química – respondió Sherlock –. Bastante fácil. –

– Solo tienes que asegurarte de que no hay partes del cuerpo donde guardas la comida, ¿no es así, Sherlock? – se rio Artemis.

– Sí, ese es un prerrequisito – caminó a la chimenea para ver la foto de Atenea con John en la repisa –. ¿Cuándo os la hicisteis? –

– Es nuestro viaje a Mount Rushmore, así que hace ocho años – respondió John, poniéndose a su lado y mirando a la foto más de cerca –. Sí, eso creo. –

Atenea sonrió. – Papá, mira dónde estáis. –

– Al lado de la chimenea – dijo John, confundido –. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué importa? –

– Muérdago – señaló Artemis desde el sofá.

– Oh, por el amor de Dios – Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco –. Artemis, por favor. –

– Las reglas son las reglas, Sherlock – Artemis se cruzó de brazos –. Es Nochebuena. –

– No seremos manipulados por esta estúpida… – empezó Sherlock pero fue cogido por sorpresa cuando John lo agarró y lo besó en la mejilla.

– Papá, eso es escurrir el bulto a lo grande – gimió Atenea.

– Lo siento, chicas – volvió a meterse en la cocina –. Aunque buen intento. –

Sherlock estaba todavía plantado allí, bastante incómodo. Pero volvió a sus sentidos unos segundos después y luego se sentó al lado de Artemis sin decir una palabra. Había sido llevado a su última Navidad en casa, cuando John le había dado un beso de verdad bajo el muérdago. Había recordado cómo de reconfortante había sido el pasado. Un pasado que había intentado desesperadamente poner tras de sí pero que no había podido. Un pasado en el que John Watson todavía lo quería.

***

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando John bajó a la sala de estar solo para encontrarse a Sherlock sentado en el sofá, bebiendo té, mirando la televisión sin sonido.

– ¿Tampoco podías dormir? – preguntó John.

– No – respondió Sherlock cortante –. Obviamente. –

– ¿No te gusta la decoración de la habitación de invitados? – ofreció John.

– No, está bien. Estoy seguro de que a Mary le gusta. –

– Nunca se ha quedado a dormir aquí antes. –

– Ah, bueno, un día lo hará. Perdóname si no vengo a la boda. –

– Sí, eso sería un tanto incómodo. El famoso ex aparece por fin. Todos los del cuerpo estarán sorprendidos. ”¡John, eres gay! ¿Desde cuándo?” La gente cotilleará. –

– No les has hablado de mí – asintió Sherlock –. Comprensible. –

– Acordamos ningún tipo de contacto. Si se lo contaba a ellos se lo tendría que haber contado a Atenea, y ella te habría encontrado. –

– ¿Realmente creen que no eres gay? –

– No soy gay, Sherlock. –

– Claro, creo que hemos discutido esto anteriormente. Tu orientación sexual es todo mujeres y tu loco compañero de piso llamado Sherlock Holmes. Raramente específico, pero vale. –

– Cambia el canal – dijo John –. Este programa es aburrido. –

– Otra vez con lo de apropiarte mis frases. –

– Aburrido no es una palabra reservada para ti, imbécil pretencioso. –

– Tienes razón – Sherlock cambió de canal –. Hay una televisión en la habitación de invitados en la que me has puesto, ¿quieres verla allí? –

– ¿Por qué no? – suspiró John – No creo que me duerma por un buen rato. Al menos nos podemos poner cómodos. –

***

Había sido años desde que John se había acostado con Sherlock Holmes. Bueno, años desde que se había _acostado, acostado_ con él. Pero también años desde que se había acostado regularmente con él. No lo había planeado. De verdad. Iban solo a acabar la película y él iba a volver a su habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Pero estaba tan cansado, y había sido un día tan largo. Solo cinco minutos más, pensó, luego se levantaría y caminaría al otro lado del pasillo. Pero se ya estaba durmiendo en cuatro.

– Buenos días, John – Sherlock empujó a su exmarido de sobre su pecho –. Bueno, esto es un poco incómodo, ¿no? –

– No tuvimos… – dijo John grogui.

– Sexo, no – Sherlock se incorporó.

– Oh, no –  dijo John –. Las chicas probablemente ya están levantadas. Se van a pensar… –

– No te preocupes, John. Yo iré primero. Tú vienes en quince minutos o por ahí. No van a sospechar nada – Sherlock abrió la puerta una raja solo para ver una cabeza oscura asomándose por la habitación que Atenea estaba compartiendo con Artemis – Mierda. –

– Así que a pesar de la pobre demostración de anoche en la chimenea los dos parecéis haber _reavivado la llama_ desde entonces, Sherlock – dijo Artemis con suficiencia.

– Artemis, estoy decepcionado contigo. Eso ni siquiera es un buen juego de palabras – dijo Sherlock a la defensiva – John, puedes salir ya. El daño ya está hecho. –

– Simplemente me gustaría decir ahora mismo – dijo John rotundamente – que no ha pasado nada. Solo estábamos viendo un poco la televisión… –

Pero las chicas ya habían bajado las escaleras corriendo para abrir los regalos, dejando a sus bastante frustrados padres colgados.

– Tengamos hijos, dijiste, ellos llenarán nuestras vidas de gozo y asombro – dijo Sherlock con sorna – Estupenda idea, John. –

– Eh, han cogido las partes insufribles de su lado Holmes – señaló John –. Es tu culpa. –

– ¿Acaso no lo es siempre? –


	10. El día de Navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: En teoría los dos capítulos que subí ayer eran los de la semana pasada (ya que los de mi cumpleaños no cuentan :P). Para esta semana solo hay un capítulo, porque el siguiente es bastante más largo, comparado con los anteriores, así que lo he dejado para que sea el capítulo de la semana que viene. Disfrutad. - K

Cuando estaban sentados en la sala de estar de la planta de abajo, algo raramente doméstico, viendo a sus hijas adolescentes abrir los regalos, John se encontró dándose cuenta de que ésta era la vida que se había negado todo ese tiempo. No, pensó. Esta era la vida que había querido. Sherlock la hizo imposible.

El timbre sonó de repente y John vio cómo Sherlock se levantó a abrir la puerta. El corazón de John se paró por un segundo al ver a una mujer delgada con pelo corto rubio saludándole por la pantalla de la puerta. Mary. Por supuesto. Justo en ese día, de todo el año.

– Hola – John se apresuró a la puerta antes de que Sherlock tuviese la oportunidad de hablar y la besó en la mejilla cuando entró –. Que sorpresa tan agradable. Pensaba que no estabas en la ciudad. –

– Cancelé los planes – se rio –. Simplemente tenía que pasar las navidades contigo. ¿Quién es este? – ella miró hacia Sherlock.

– Su ex… –

– …terminador. Él es mi exterminador. Terrible, em, infestación de grillos. Una emergencia. – le cortó John.

– Ya veo – Mary miró de Sherlock a Atenea y Artemis, quienes estaban mirando atentamente desde la sala de estar –. Se parece impresionantemente a… John, te juro que no me dijiste que tenías gemelas. –

– Ah, sí – se rio John–. Es una historia graciosa. Él es el hermano de mi exmujer. Ya no la soporto, pero él muy amablemente vino por el problema con los grillos. Y trajo a Artemis. Normalmente ella vive con mi exmujer… –

– Shirley – acabó Sherlock –. Artemis normalmente vive en Londres con su exmujer Shirley. Ella es una brillante detective privada. Algo como una genio. Me sorprendió un poco cuando sentó cabeza con John, pero supongo que cada cual lo suyo. Yo soy un hombre más común. Exterminando plagas y por el estilo. –

– Guau – se rio Mary incómoda –. Es una gran historia. Dime, John, ¿puedo colgar el abrigo? Fuera me estaba helando pero ahora estoy hirviendo. –

– Ah, ya lo cojo yo – Sherlock cogió su abrigo y bufanda –. Después de todo, vosotros dos debéis tener muchas cosas de las que hablar. –

Una vez que estaba fuera del alcance del oído, Mary siseó: – John, nunca me dijiste nada sobre tu exmujer _Shirley_. –

– Nunca salió el tema. Es un tema un poco doloroso, para ser sinceros. No fue realmente una separación amigable. –

– Amigable o no, no me contaste que tenías _otra_ hija. –

– Bueno, es gracioso. Atenea tampoco sabía que tenía una hermana. Se conocieron más o menos por accidente. –

– Y ahora el hermano de Shirley, el exterminador, se está quedando contigo. –

– Sí. –

– Vale – dijo Mary finalmente –.  Vale, John. Veo que éste puede ser un mal momento. Si quieres puedo simplemente… –

– No, quédate – Sherlock volvió y le extendió la mano –. Mycroft Holmes. –

John tuvo que darse la vuelta y reír a pesar de su enfado con Sherlock. Shirley y Mycroft Holmes. Por supuesto.

– Encantada de conocerte – Mary le dio la mano –. Parece ser que pasaremos las navidades juntos. ¿Shirley va a pasarlas en Londres? –

– Ah, sí. Estados Unidos y las vacaciones en general suelen aburrirla. Muy sosa. –

– ¿No es todo un personaje tu hermana? – sonrió Mary – No gustándole la navidad. –

– Ah, si alguna vez te preguntas algo sobre ella no mires más allá de mí. Somos aterradoramente similares. –

John puso los ojos en blanco.

***

– Mycroft, tu mujer debe ser una mujer afortunada. La cena está impresionante – exclamó Mary.

– Ah, no. Soy gay, pero gracias. Mi marido sería sin duda un hombre afortunado –sonrió Sherlock.

– Bueno, no vayas tan rápido, Mary. Todavía no sabes lo que es vivir con él. Su marido tendría que lidiar con bastante comportamiento interesante y sin _remordimientos_ – dijo John.

– Sí, bueno, es como cuando estabas viviendo con mi hermana. ¿Qué es eso que dijiste una vez? Sí, “es horroroso vivir con ella pero más que lo compensa en la cama”. –

– _Mycroft_ , estamos comiendo. Y hay niñas delante – siseó John.

– Es verdad, lo siento. No quisiera que supiesen como se originaron. –

– Bueno, Mycroft, ¿cómo va el negocio? – preguntó Mary.

– Exterminar nunca ha sido más productivo. –

– Sí, él tiene un fascinación mórbida por las cosas muertas – se rio John –. De hecho, con la muerte en general. –

– Yo no iría tan lejos – respondió Sherlock –. Me gusta un buen puzzle. Un desafío. Algo con lo que desahogarse. Deshacerse del letargo de la vida cotidiana. La simple rutina. Día tras día tras día. La inescapable normalidad. –

– A lo mejor a algunas personas les gusta cuando las cosas son normales – dijo John en voz baja.

– A lo mejor aseguran que les gusta cuando _ansían_ otra cosa, que simplemente está fuera de alcance – replicó Sherlock.

– A lo mejor cayeron una vez por el borde y no quieren hacerlo otra vez. –

– A lo mejor han estado asustados demasiado tiempo. –

Mary los miró a ambos curiosamente. – ¿Estabais unidos cuando te casaste con Shirley, John? –

– Sí – dijo John –. La conocí a ella por él. Compartimos piso. Él era mi mejor amigo. –

– ¿Shirley se volvió a casar, Mycroft? – le preguntó Mary a Sherlock.

– No – Sherlock se levantó y recolocó la silla –. Ella solo tenía ojos para John. Si me disculpáis, creo que me retiro pronto. Buenas noches a todos. –


	11. Patinaje sobre hielo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Hola a todos y todas. Tengo que daros una noticia un tanto mala. La autora de esta obra ha decidido dejar por un tiempo la escritura de fanfiction para centrarse en sus estudios. Esta historia no está acabada. Eso significa que puede que en algún momento me quede sin capítulos para traducir. Hay 48 capítulos por ahora en la historia original, y ha sido un fallo mío empezar a traducir una historia inacabada, pero me encanta tanto y ella solía escribir mucho y rápido que me confié en que para cuando llegara hacia el final ella ya habría acabado la obra. No sé cuánto tiempo va a estar inactiva. A lo mejor vuelve a escribir antes de que se me acaben los capítulos. Crucemos los dedos.

Sherlock no había esperado sentirse molesto cuando John y Mary acabaron compartiendo habitación. Después de todo, _él_ ya no estaba casado con John. No tenía ningún tipo de derecho en sentirse posesivo, pero le molestaba. De verdad. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

Y este asunto ridículo, siendo Mycroft durante la noche. Solo lo estaba haciendo como favor a John, un pequeño gesto de buena voluntad, y a lo mejor, entonces, sería perdonado. Pero si era perdonado, ¿entonces qué? John ya tenía a Mary, ¿qué era él? Un ex mejor amigo. Y un asesino de grillos.

Mientras intentaba dormirse, toqueteó su viejo anillo de casado. Todavía lo llevaba encima. Sentimiento. Dentro de su cabeza repasó las notas de su mejor composición. _Para El Que Más Quiero_. Ni siquiera las nanas a Artemis y Atenea la superaban. Nunca la había tocado desde la caída. No podía. Pero todavía la tenía memorizada. Una gran pérdida de espacio, la verdad, en su hermoso palacio mental. Podría eliminarlo fácilmente, hacer espacio para cosas más importantes. El sistema solar, por ejemplo. Pero la habitación llamada simplemente “John” había estado atiborrada por años. Tantos y tantos datos. Inútiles ahora. Técnicamente, podría eliminarlos fácilmente, pero Sherlock no lo haría nunca.

– Sherlock, ¿estás bien? – Artemis se deslizó en la habitación.

– Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no lo debería estar? – dijo un poco indignado.

– Bueno – Artemis subió a la cama y se sentó a su lado –. Él ha estado horrible hoy. Podría haber contado la verdad. –

– ¿Por qué molestarse? No voy a ser parte de sus vidas de todas formas. No contárselo es lógico – dijo Sherlock llanamente.

– Lo siento por habernos traído aquí – dijo Artemis en voz baja.

– ¿Por qué dirías algo así? –

– No quiero que pienses, Sherlock, que soy de alguna forma más feliz aquí que cuando estaba contigo. Puede que cometieses un error, cuando fingiste tu muerte, pero eres un padre estupendo, Sherlock. –

– ¿Entonces por qué no me contaste lo de Brendan? ¿Por qué esperar a que yo lo dedujese? –

– No quería que pensases que la razón por la que hizo todo eso era porque soy como tú. Porque _soy_ como tú. –

– Nunca he sido tan amable. –

– Tu cabeza se estaba moviendo ligeramente de derecha a izquierda y estabas tamborileando una melodía. Reconozco la canción. –

– ¿Cómo puedes reconocerla? Nunca la has oído. –

– Encontré un día la partitura que habías escondido. Llamada “Para El Que Más Quiero”. Es tu mejor obra. –

– ¿Te la aprendiste? –

– Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no la tocas nunca? – ella cogió el violín de la funda.

– Obvio. Por la ausencia de la persona referida en el título. No puedes simplemente tocar una pieza como esa, Artemis. Tienes que tocársela a la persona que más quieres. –

– Es lo que estoy haciendo – los dedos de Artemis se doblaron sobre el arco y el violín empezó a sonar.

Era hermoso de ver. Sus manos blancas y la madera oscura, la melodía cadenciosa, continuando más y más, hablando de anhelo, deseo. Luego un clímax hacia forte. Liberación, éxito. Luego los sonidos se atenuaban brevemente hacia piano cuando el segundo movimiento empezaba.

En la habitación al otro lado del pasillo, John acababa de meterse en la cama cuando fue sorprendido por el sonido. De repente fue llevado de vuelva a la cena todos esos años atrás. ¿Qué había poseído a Sherlock para tocar esa de entre todas las piezas? Su pieza.

Vio la forma durmiente de Mary a su lado cuando se tumbó, pero vio los dedos de Sherlock sobre el violín cuando cerró los ojos.

***

– ¿Habéis dormido bien los dos? – le preguntó Sherlock a Mary cuando le vertía un poco de café.

– Ah, yo bien – sonrió Mary mientras removía un poco de azúcar –. John estuvo dando vueltas a la cama toda la noche. Me despertó para decirme la cosa más rara. “Sherlock se ha ido. Ha caído.” ¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que significa? –

– No, ninguna – dijo Sherlock en voz baja cuando vio a John entrar –. Buenos días. –

– Vale, Sh… Mycroft, em. ¿Por qué tocaste el violín anoche? – preguntó John.

– Esa fui yo – dijo Artemis desde la esquina –. Es una pena que no la escuchases, Mary. Esas pastillas para dormir debieron dejarte frita enseguida. –

– Está haciendo la cosa, ¿a que sí? – se rio Mary incomoda – Es tan interesante cómo pueden hacer eso ambas. –

– Lo sacaron de su madre – dijo Sherlock.

– Como Mary saca las tendencias cleptómanas del lado de su madre – ofreció Atenea.

– Chicas, ya es suficiente – John intentó suavizar la conversación.

– No, no pasa nada – sonrió Mary–. Estoy segura que solo están un tanto incómodas teniéndome por aquí. Los hijos de padres divorciados pueden a veces tener problemas adaptándose cuando uno de los padres encuentra una nueva pareja. Doy clases en octavo curso*. Creedme, lo sé. –

– Aunque no siempre enseñaste octavo curso – dijo Artemis un tanto maliciosamente –. ¿A que no, Mary? –

– No estoy segura a qué te refieres. –

– Ah, no, Arty, el pequeño período en Atlantic City no fue nada comparado con el año, al menos un año, supongo que en Europa. ¿Monte Carlo? – preguntó Atenea.

– ¿Cómo es posible que sepáis sobre eso? – espetó Mary – Pequeños diablos. ¿Me habéis investigado? –

– Creo que hemos acabado por hoy – Sherlock puso una mano encima de la boca de Artemis –. Chicas, ¿puedo veros en la sala de estar? –

– ¿Padre? –

– ¿Sherlock? – le preguntaron inocentemente cuando las miró severo.

– No es de vuestra incumbencia que ella trabajara como una _actriz alternativa_ a sus veinte y pocos. ¿Cómo podéis haberle hecho esto a John? Él… él la quiere. –

– No, él te quiere a ti – siseó Atenea.

– No, y escuchadme bien. Si le queréis en absoluto no importa qué tipo de mujer sea ella. Si le hace feliz tenéis que apoyarle. –

– Si no te quiere, ¿por qué conserva todavía el anillo? – exigió Atenea.

– ¿Qué? –

– El anillo. El anillo de casados. Lo conserva en su cartera. Lo saca a veces, lo acaricia. Le he visto hacerlo. –

– Debilidad sentimental. Nada más – Sherlock le restó importancia –. Ahora, volved ahí dentro y disculpaos con Mary. –

– Pero… –

– Gracias por vuestra aportación – señaló un dedo hacia la cocina, y ellas se arrastraron hacia allí con desgana.

 ***

Después de un almuerzo incómodo decidieron ir a patinar sobre hielo. La actividad de invierno favorita de Mary. Sherlock miró como John y Mary hacían ochos mano en mano por el lago congelado, mientras él navegaba sobre una zona de hielo fino y se agarró a una rama para afianzarse.

Pero para su gran suerte sintió el hielo resquebrajarse bajo su peso y cayó en el agua helada de debajo.

– ¡John! – llamó por instinto. Era su palabra personal para pedir ayuda, para tantas cosas.

– Sherlock… – John se giró para verlo hundirse bajo el agua y revivió tantas pesadillas de la caída.

Lanzándose hacia el otro lado del estanque John metió la mano en el agua congelada y tiró fuerte para sacar a Sherlock. Reviviendo un momento que nunca había querido pensar otra vez buscó el pulso en la muñeca de Sherlock y le golpeó en la espalda para sacarle el agua, esperando y rezando que el hombre estuviese bien.

Arrancó el abrigo empapado de Sherlock y la bufanda cuando Sherlock empezó a respirar normalmente otra vez y se rio débilmente. – Tu arrancándome la ropa. La gente podría cotillear. –

– Hacen poco más – John cogió su propio abrigo y lo puso sobre él –. Ay, Sherlock, me has asustado ahí por un segundo. –

– Lo siento, lo siento tanto – dijo Sherlock simplemente.

John estaba seguro que se lo decía a él pero se dio la vuelta para ver a Mary detrás de ellos. – Este es Sherlock, cabrón. _Este_ es Sherlock. Eres un puto gay, bicho raro. –

– Bisexual, de hecho. Yo soy gay – Sherlock dijo débilmente desde el suelo.

– No, eres gay y me engañaste, y me mentiste. ¿Es eso lo que haces? ¿Mentir a gente buena? ¿Es por eso por lo que no estabas tan encantado de verme? ¿Planeabas pasarte las navidades follándotelo, _a él_? Es repugnante. Bueno, ahora puedes – se fue ofendida –. Adiós John. –

– Eso no ha ido muy bien. Supongo que me lo merecía – suspiró John –. Vámonos a casa, Sherlock. –

– Lo siento. –

– No es tu culpa. Yo le he mentido, tú solo estabas intentando ayudar. –

– ¿John? – dijo Sherlock cuando fue ayudado a levantarse – ¿Cómo estás? –

– Helado, jodidamente helado hasta las entrañas. –

– No, quiero decir… ¿De verdad la…? –

– ¿Quería? No. Intento no hacerlo estos días. Duele demasiado perderlo. –

– ¿Cuán a menudo sueñas sobre la…? –

– ¿La caída? Solía hacerlo cada día. Luego, cada semana. Ahora cada mes, si tengo suerte. –

– Por un segundo ahí tenía miedo de que no vinieses a sacarme. –

– Eso es ridículo, Sherlock. Disparé a un hombre para salvarte el primer día que nos conocimos. ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que la hipotermia haga los honores? –

– ¿Congelación entonces? Es más doloroso. –

– Cállate. Algunas cosas han caído de tu abrigo cuando te lo he quitado. ¿Es esto…? – John tocó el anillo – Lo guardas contigo. Sentimiento. ¿Después de todo este tiempo? –

Sherlock metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba, el abrigo de John, y sacó el otro anillo. – Mira quien habla. Tú también. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * N/T: Octavo curso viene a ser segundo de la ESO en España.


	12. En el que Sherlock se pone enfermo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Pido perdón por esta ausencia un tanto prolongada. Vuelvo a habitar las tierras hispanas y eso ha llevado y todavía lleva un proceso largo y tedioso, cosa que hace que la traducción sea casi imposible. Todavía queda mucha cosa por hacer en este cambio de vida y no sé a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo libre tendré entre manos en esta transición y en el próximo año en general, así que tened paciencia conmigo. Prometo que cada segundo que tenga libre y no esté molida (y consiga internet, porque en mi casa todavía no tengo) lo dedicaré a traducir, pero puede ser (es lo más probable) que no cumpla con mis retos semanales por una temporada. ¡No dejo de traducir, os lo aseguro! Pero primero tengo que solucionar mi caos, y después espero descubrir que podré continuar con mis retos semanales sin ningún problema durante el resto del año. Me sabe muy mal no poder abarcarlo todo, pero espero que lo entendáis. Un saludo bien grande y espero que hasta muy pronto. - K

– Había olvidado el paciente tan terrible que eras – dijo John cuando tomaba la temperatura de Sherlock –. Para de moverte. 39 de temperatura. Me sabe fatal. Si no te hubiese arrastrado a patinar sobre hielo con nosotros... –

– No es tu culpa, John – dijo Sherlock extremadamente atontado, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada.

John había hecho todo lo que había podido para minimizar el daño. Había cubierto a Sherlock en toda la tela que podía antes de llevarlo a casa, desnudándolo de las prendas mojadas, le puso el pijama de John, y lo colocó en la habitación de invitados bajo todas las mantas que pudo sacar de toda la casa. Pero a pesar de todo su cuidado, el hombre todavía tenía fiebre. John suspiró. No había cuidado de un Sherlock enfermo en años. Pero si la memoria no le fallaba, eso iba a ser toda una prueba.

– ¿Va a estar bien, papá? – preguntó Artemis.

– Se pondrá bien – dijo John suavemente –. No tenéis que quedaros aquí vigilando. Podéis pasar el rato abajo si queréis. –

John sonrió cuando Artemis apretó la mano cálida de su padre. – Ponte mejor, Sherlock. –

Atenea por otro lado le dio un beso en el pelo – Descansa un poco. –

– Son buenas chicas –  comentó John cuando se fueron –. Lo hemos hecho bien. –

– Son parte Watson, por supuesto que son buenas – dijo Sherlock, su voz débil –. John, estoy _muy_ caliente. –

John entró en el baño y cogió una toalla y la mojó bajo la pila hasta que estuvo fría. Entonces volvió y se sentó al lado de donde Sherlock estaba durmiendo en la cama.

– Esto puede que ayude, si te mantienes quieto y me dejas hacerlo. –

– John, por favor, me estoy quemando – gimió Sherlock.

Por alguna razón, John se sintió un poco incómodo quitándole la camisa a Sherlock. Sabía en su mente que no debería. Después de todo lo había hecho miles de veces en contextos que le estaban haciendo ruborizarse ahora. Esto era ridículo, pensó para sí mismo. Se había casado con este hombre. Debería de estar perfectamente viéndole sin camisa.

Sherlock por su parte pareció coincidir con la voz racional en la mente de John. – Por el amor de Dios, me has visto completamente desnudo, John. –

– Sí, gracias por esa imagen ahora mismo. Lo está haciendo menos incómodo, de verdad. –

– Lo siento. Es solo que es un poco estúpido para un hombre que me ha dado pajas en la ducha vacilar por ver mis pezones expuestos por razones puramente médicas. –

– No lo haré si eres malicioso – dijo John mientras desabrochaba con cuidado el último botón.

– La malicia viene conmigo – dijo Sherlock, e iba a decir al más cuando John pasó su torso y rostro con la toalla.

– John, puede que me duerma, ¿te importa? ¿Puedes continuar haciendo esto? –

– Si te está haciendo sentir mejor – John recorrió la toalla por los brazos de Sherlock, doblando las mangas, su frente y sus piernas. Entonces repitió su torso–. Intenta dormirte. –

– Háblame – dijo Sherlock, un tanto delirante –. He echado de menos el sonido de tu voz. –

– ¿De qué debería hablar? –

– Cualquier cosa. –

Así que John lo hizo. Sobre la primera cosa que le vino a la mente, y luego todas las conexiones aleatorias que siguieron. Sherlock ofreció un comentario general mordaz los primeros pocos minutos, pero luego paró de responder y John se dio cuenta de que se había quedado totalmente dormido. Debería irse ahora, pensó, abrochar los botones de la camisa, subirle las mantas y dejarlo que descanse. ¿Pero qué pasaría si Sherlock se despertaba y necesitaba algo? Así que John subió a la cama a su lado y puso las mantas por encima de ambos. La calidez febril de Sherlock radiaba por las sábanas, y John extendió el brazo para sentir su frente caliente y abrasadora, acercándose instintivamente para besarla como Atenea lo había hecho.

Mientras estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, John pensó mucho sobre el pasado. Cuando las chicas habían sido pequeñas Sherlock nunca se había puesto enfermo. John lo estuvo una vez. Lo recordaba bastante claramente. Sherlock nunca había sido de preocuparse y obsesionarse sobre John. Él no era del tipo de romántico pegajoso, o madre protectora. Pero John tenía la vaga memoria de ser llevado por Sherlock del sofá a la habitación, de darle  Sherlock de comer sopa caliente cucharada a cucharada, de Sherlock durmiendo en una silla al lado de la cama para no coger lo que John tenía pero para estar ahí cada vez que se despertara, de las manos frías de Sherlock por todo su cuerpo, de los ojos de Sherlock azul hielo calmando el calor intenso de la fiebre. Cuando John había preguntado por qué Sherlock era tan sorprendentemente bueno cuidándolo, el hombre había dicho riendo “en la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿recuerdas?” y justo en ese momento John se había dado cuenta una vez más cuánto le quería su marido. Recordándolo ahora se dio cuenta cuánto había perdido.

Sherlock se despertó solo una vez esa noche, tosiendo y asegurando que su garganta estaba reseca, y parecio honestamente sorprendido de ver a John allí. – ¿Te has quedado? –

Pero John no dijo nada cuando bajó y le trajo agua. Cuando persuadió a Sherlock a que se sentara y le llevó el vaso a su rostro solo sonrió: – En salud y en enfermedad. –

Por la mañana John le dio a Sherlock bocados de desayuno con sus propias manos, recordando aquella cálida sopa de todos esos años atrás. Artemis y Atenea habían ido y habían mirado en silencio, pero a John ya no le importaba si lo veían. No iba a volver con Sherlock bajo ningún concepto, pero sí que se preocupaba por el hombre, eso estaba seguro. Cualquier otro significado que ellas eligiesen tomar sobre esto era su prerrogativa.

– Ten cuidado, se van a pensar que todavía me quieres. –

– Todavía te quería, incuso después de saber que ya no teníamos un futuro juntos. Nunca he parado de quererte. –


	13. La caja de recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John esconde muchas cosas, incluyendo lo que sentía y lo que siente por Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero mi vida es un asco/caos ahora mismo, jajaja (una rie por no llorar). Todavía no tengo internet (lo sé, yo tampoco me lo puedo creer) aunque ya está la cosa más encaminada y en dos semanas o así ya no tendré que gorronear wifi de familiares de la zona. Pero lo peor es que mi nuevo trabajo, uno de los motivos por los que volví a mis tierras queridas hispanas, ya no es ni nuevo, ni trabajo, ni mío, cuando no había ni empezado. Así que aquí me tenéis buscando trabajo otra vez como una posesa en nuestros "prósperos tiempos". Dios, parezco una maruja quejica, jajaja pero vaya, que entre todo a una le cuesta más sentarse delante del ordenador y traducir. Pero no os preocupéis. No abandono, solo que por ahora las publicaciones continuarán siendo así de esporádicas. Perdón de antemano. Venga, os dejo ya. Espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo. - K

– ¿Me quieres todavía? – preguntó Sherlock, atragantándose un poco con su tortita.

– No de la misma forma – John extendió el brazo para limpiarle la boca con una servilleta –. Todo cambió después… Sabes que cambió. –

***

Por la noche, cuando John estaba satisfecho de que la temperatura de Sherlock había en efecto vuelto a la normalidad, decidió que se llevaría a las chicas con él a la comisaría, ya que había aparecido alguna evidencia inesperada sobre el caso de las drogas. Sherlock había protestado bastante vehemente para ser un hombre recientemente enfermo. Aun así John se mantuvo firme. No iba a permitirle merodear por una comisaría tan fría. Además, era un simple caso de tráfico de drogas, nada que le llamaría la atención como algo particularmente anormal.

Así que Sherlock se había rendido, enfurruñado en el sofá por un rato después de que se fueran, resoplando sobre el aburrimiento. ¿Qué podría hacer para pasar el tiempo? Recordó la costumbre de John de resolver un cubo de Rubik cuando estaba aburrido. Sherlock, por supuesto, nunca había intentado resolverlo. A lo mejor podría enseñarse a sí mismo cómo resolver uno y batir el record de tiempo de John todo en una noche. Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de John, sabiendo con seguridad que estaría en la mesita de noche. John siempre lo había guardado allí cuando estaban casados, y a John no le gustaba el cambio.

En efecto, cuando Sherlock entró en la habitación encontró el cubo justo donde esperaba que estaría. Completamente resuelto. John lo había hecho anoche, justo después de haber comido Cheetos, dedujo Sherlock distraídamente.

Pero cuando miró alrededor de la habitación algo más le llamó la atención: una caja en el armario en la que ponía _Pasado_ ; y aunque Sherlock sabía que estaba mal, que esta era la casa de John, y las cosas de John, no pudo evitarlo y fue a mirarla. Y después de mirarla simplemente tenía que echarle una ojeada dentro. Adivinar la combinación del cerrojo era un juego para niños. John nunca lo sabría, John estaba en la comisaría, y él estaba aburrido, simplemente curioso.

No estaba preparado para la conmoción que le pasó por todo su pecho cuando vio la primera cosa apilada en la caja, la cosa que estaba seguro de que era la que se sacaba y miraba más. Giró el álbum de fotos en sus manos unas cuantas veces. John lo miraba al menos una vez a la semana. El álbum de la boda. _Su_ álbum de la boda.

Sherlock siempre se había preguntado qué había pasado con él. El acuerdo después del divorcio había dividido de manera limpia la mayoría de las cosas de Sherlock para él, y las cosas de John para John. Las cosas que eran de Sherlock y John habían sido más difíciles de repartir, así que Sherlock simplemente le había dejado elegir a John. Siempre había asumido que si John escogía el álbum habría acabado en el cubo de basura, o cogiendo polvo en algún garaje. Pero no, estaba aquí, sus páginas gastadas, una mancha de café en la portada.

Sherlock miró con atención cada página. Fotos de ellos diciendo sus votos, besándose en el ábside de la capilla; fotos de ellos con la señora Hudson, fotos de ellos con Lestrade; fotos de ellos sonriendo, fotos de ellos bailando, estando felices, estando _juntos_. Verlo dolía más que nada, al saber que eso se suponía que iba a ser para siempre.

Y había tantas cosas más allí dentro. En el fondo de la caja estaba el teléfono rosa de su primer caso, los cigarrillos que John había escondido, un pedazo de un tablero de _Cluedo_ , la partida de matrimonio… Sherlock trazó la palabra “Holmes-Watson” con remordimiento.

Luego había algo que no recordaba haberlo visto. Cartas. Cartas con la letra de John. Cogió la primera, observó la fecha: unos pocos meses después de la caída.

 

_No sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto. Después de todo, estás muerto. Puede que simplemente me esté volviendo loco. Pensaba que era difícil tener gemelas estando los dos pero estando yo solo es verdaderamente imposible. La señora Hudson y Molly pueden ayudar hasta cierto punto. Después de todo ellas son nuestras hijas. Quiero que me recuerden en su niñez, y quiero que te recuerden a ti. Les cuento todo sobre ti. Probablemente es estúpido, la verdad. Son solo bebés, no pueden ni entender lo que estoy diciendo. Es solo que no puedo soportar que crezcan y no sepan lo increíble y brillante que eras. Les cuento sobre los casos. Creía que te gustaría eso. Probablemente lo estoy romantizando demasiado, pero a lo mejor es que soy un romántico. Soy a veces un romántico tan grande – no te lo vas a creer – que a veces sueño que vuelves, o que nunca moriste. Y odio, odio despertarme, Sherlock._

_\-- John H. Watson-Holmes_

_No lo iba a volver a hacer. Personalmente no creo que sea particularmente sano, pero el nuevo psicólogo dice que sí que lo es. Aparentemente soy mejor expresando mis emociones de esta forma que hablando a la gente sobre ello. Así que aquí me tienes. Nunca me beneficié de verdad de la terapia la primera vez. Enamorarme de ti fue mucho más efectivo, pero viendo que no estás por aquí... Supongo que debería avanzar. Artemis tiene problemas para dormirse. Como yo, supongo. Así que me ha dado por poner algunas de las grabaciones que hice de ti tocando el violín. Funciona como un hechizo. Ambas son ahora un terror a gatas. Nada en la casa está a salvo. Me alegra casi que no haya experimentos por ahí esparcidos. Pero entonces recuerdo la razón por la que no lo están. Dios, Sherlock. Joder. No puedo más._

_\--John H. Watson-Holmes_

_Ha pasado un mes o dos. Organicé una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños. Hoy cumplen un año. Nuestras hijas, Sherlock. No te preocupes, les he hablado de ti. Y estaba pensando estas últimas semanas por qué me molesto incluso en hacerlo. Porque me estoy haciendo añicos por dentro cada día y ellas me han dado un motivo. No pueden dejarles los dos padres. Se merecen más que eso, y tengo que vivir para que pueda hablarles de ti. Así que lo haré._

_\--John H. Watson-Holmes_

_Has vuelto. Simplemente has vuelto. Así de simple, como si fuese algún tipo de juego. Una parte de mi simplemente quiere dejarte entrar otra vez, y sería fácil. Sería fácil simplemente dejarte entrar otra vez. Sería raro al principio, pero lo superaríamos en unos pocos meses más, o a lo mejor en un año o dos. Lo difícil es dejarte ir. Ya no confío en ti. Te quiero más que a la vida pero no confío en que no me vuelvas a destrozar otra vez. Nunca voy a querer en esta vida a otra persona como te he querido a ti. De hecho, cada día que no estés veré tu cara, oiré tu voz. Pero no puedo sucumbir a lo que quiero e ignorar lo que es correcto. Ha habido mucho dolor. No puedo dejar que pase otra vez, no a las chicas. Lo siento. Solo has sido tú. Y siempre serás solo tú._

_\--John H. Watson- ~~Holmes~~_

 

Sherlock releyó la última carta una y otra vez, sintiéndose físicamente desgarrado cada vez que veía su propio nombre tachado.

– ¿Pasándotelo bien ahí, Sherlock? – dijo John desde la puerta del armario.

Sherlock se levantó rápidamente. – Lo siento. No tenía intención de… –

– No tenías ningún derecho – dijo John enfadado – a colarte aquí por la cara y mirar por mis cosas. –

– Lo sé, lo sien… –

– ¿Te crees que lo siento va a ser suficiente? Ese es tu problema, ¿sabes? La cagas y simplemente vuelves a mí ¡y pides perdón cada puta vez! Y yo lo tolero. Lo toleré por años, porque idiota que soy, te quise de verdad. Pero hay límites, de verdad que los hay – gritó John.

– Estaba aburrido. En un principio estaba buscando el cubo de Rubik. Yo… –

– Claro, estabas aburrido, y mirar por entre mi caja _de Sherlock_ debe haber sido bastante divertido para ti, ¿eh? Toda la mierda que he guardado todo este tiempo, todas mis car… Has leído las cartas, ¿verdad? ¡Has leído las putas cartas! ¿Cuántas has leído? ¿Has llegado a la última? ¿A la del fondo? – espetó John.

– Solo una mirada de pasada, ni siquiera he cogido la última – dijo Sherlock a la defensiva –. Para de ponerte tan alterado. Yo también he guardado cosas. –

– Oh, ¿no debería de ponerme alterado? –

– Sí, no eres tan joven como lo solías ser. Será malo para tu… presión sanguínea…–

– ¿DESDE CUÁNDO TE PREOCUPAS POR MI PRESIÓN SANGUÍNEA? ¡NO HAS ESTADO AQUÍ EN DIECISÉIS AÑOS! –

– ¡TÚ QUERÍAS EL DIVORCIO! –

– ¡TÚ FINGISTE TU PROPIA MUERTE! –

– ¡ESO OTRA VEZ NO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS…! –

– ¿Sherlock? – Artemis entró en la habitación, su hermana siguiéndola detrás – ¿Por qué le estás gritando a papá? –

John y Sherlock se miraron con culpabilidad mientras las chicas se cruzaban de brazos.

– Vale, ¿quién ha empezado? – preguntó Atenea.

– John –

– Sherlock –

Respondieron ambos rápidamente.

Artemis suspiró: – Papá, Sherlock ha estado dentro de casa demasiado tiempo. Podemos abrigarle y llevarlo a ver una película o algo. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está aburrido. Esto iba a pasar inevitablemente. –

John se rio. – Lo sé. Creedme, lo sé. Hubo una vez que cogió la mermelada y… –

– Ya has contado suficiente de esa historia – dijo Sherlock rápidamente.

– Os lo contaré en el coche – le susurró John a Artemis –. No me importa si me mata. –

Una vez se habían ido, Atenea se tomó un momento para mirar en la caja. En todos sus años de vida allí nunca se había atrevido a abrir la caja _Pasado_. Pero ahora que yacía abierta ante ella, vio las cartas sobre las que su padre le había gritado a Sherlock. Observó que había dos montones. Las cartas que Sherlock había leído, y una que no había llegado a leer.

Cogió la última y sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando la leyó.

 

_Me estoy enamorando de ti una vez más. Supongo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para esperar que tú sientas lo mismo. Encajamos tan fácilmente, como una familia de verdad. No sé por qué estoy escribiendo otra de estas. La primera en años. Es solo que ahora que estás otra vez en mi vida me encuentro a mí mismo cayendo en viejos hábitos. Despertarme a tu lado me pareció más correcto que incorrecto. A veces no puedo aguantarme el deseo de cogerte la mano como lo solía hacer, y esa es la razón por la que pongo mis dos en los bolsillos. ¿Aunque quién sabe? ¿A lo mejor es la nostalgia la que habla? Además, como nunca vas a leer esto tengo una confesión. Hemos estado divorciados más tiempo de lo que hemos estado casados, pero todavía empiezo a escribir “Watson-Holmes”._ _Cada. Maldita. Vez. De hecho es bastante patético. Que Dios me ayude._

_\--John H. Watson-Holmes (¿sabes qué? Solo por esta vez, que le den)_

John esconde muchas cosas, incluyendo lo que sentía y lo que siente por Sherlock.


	14. El cine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Sherlock ven una película romántica.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que las chicas han planeado ver un taquillazo para que no nos pudiésemos sentar los cuatro juntos – remarcó John cuando empezaron los tráileres.

– Ah, no lo dudes ni por un segundo. Quieren que volvamos juntos – concedió Sherlock.

– No comas tantas palomitas antes de que empiece la película o no quedará ninguna – reprendió John.

– Ya no estamos casados. Puedo comer lo que me dé la gana – espetó Sherlock.

– Sherlock, ni cuando estábamos casados me hacías caso – señaló John.

– Ummm, tienes razón. Supongo que puedo beber de mi vaso. Los productos estadounidenses siempre son grotescamente grandes. ¿Es esto una pequeña? –

– Te acostumbras a ello después de un tiempo. Estaba que no me lo creía la primera vez. Pero Atenea ha crecido estadounidense, así que ella apenas lo nota. –

– Sssh, que empieza. –

– Ya sé que empieza, ¡no me digas que me calle! –

– Bueno, si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué continuabas hablando? Es una falta de respeto a la otra gente que ha venido al cine y que ha pagado demasiado dinero para ver esto. Espera, ¿me puedes decir otra vez qué vamos a ver? Sonaba aburrido. –

– He dejado que las chicas escogieran la película. –

Sherlock sonrió. – Entonces es una película romántica. –

– Oh, que pillas que son. Probablemente se piensan que ver que los protagonistas acaban juntos en la pantalla hará que _se reavive_ la magia de los viejos tiempos. –

– Sí, básicamente, veremos un paralelo de nuestra propia relación, nos daremos cuenta de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, y entonces nos iremos callejeando hacia el atardecer. –

John se rio. – Sí, iremos de la mano, rayos de sol brillarán y descenderán de los cielos, sonará de fondo una canción sentimental. –

– Yo también recuerdo exactamente así nuestra luna de miel, John. –

– Cállate. Fue estupenda y lo sabes. –

– ¿Cuál era el récord? ¿Tres veces en una noche? –

– Cuatro – dijo John con orgullo – Algo sobre el paisaje español saca lo mejor de mí. –

Sherlock se inclinó hacia John para poder susurrarle mientras la primera escena comenzaba. – Ahora la pregunta importante es: en la película, ¿a quién de los dos le toca ser el galante protagonista masculino? –

– No vamos a discutir esto otra vez. Yo no soy la mujer en esta relación. Por eso te casas con un hombre. No hay ninguna esposa involucrada –bufó John.

– No, pero solo por hacer el paralelismo cinematográfico – insistió Sherlock.

– Tú puedes ser la mujer. Tú te verías mejor en mejor ese vestido – razonó John –, y el tipo es un soldado., así que yo soy él. –

– Mierda – suspiró Sherlock –. Más le vale a esa mujer no ser desesperadamente aburrida. –

Estuvieron callados por unos minutos, Sherlock analizando los errores de continuidad en la película mientras John se metía en la trama. Cada pocos segundos alargaban el brazo para coger palomitas de la caja que Sherlock aguantaba entre ellos, cuidadosamente calculando para que las manos no se rozaran. Pero justo cuando John se estaba preguntando qué es lo que la mujer de pelo oscuro, quien supuestamente era un análogo de Sherlock, haría cuando se enterase de que el galante protagonista masculino iba a ser reubicado, perdió la cuenta y sintió los dedos fríos de Sherlock, e inmediatamente retiró la mano.

– John, ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sherlock con calma.

– Nada, es solo que… – John se sonrojó – Es ridículo, lo sé. –

– Tiene sentido. Te pone nervioso. Solías estar muy acostumbrado a mí, y ahora estoy aquí pero ya no lo estás, y eso es raro para ti. Tiene sentido – Sherlock recitó de un tirón la deducción.

– Algo así. –

– Dame la mano entonces. Romperá la tensión. –

– Sherlock, ¿oyes de verdad las palabras que salen de tu boca? –

– Por supuesto. Es una solución perfectamente razonable a tu problema. Una vez lo hayas hecho, se te pasará. –

– No, Sherlock, gente normal no hace eso. –

– No somos gente normal, nunca lo fuimos – Sherlock continuaba mirando de frente a la pantalla. Entonces, puso la caja de palomitas en el suelo y extendió la mano en la dirección de John. – Inténtalo. –

John la cogió. Sherlock estaba tan equivocado. Esto no había solucionado su problema, sino que lo había empeorado exponencialmente. Sentir la mano de Sherlock fue un alivio temporal, pero ahora quería más. No quería simplemente asir la mano de Sherlock, quería sentarse en su regazo. Quería lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo en la boca. Quería inhalar en él, sentir cada centímetro de su piel, ser arropado por él. Era enloquecedor. Era muy, muy enloquecedor.

– ¿Mejor? –

– Sí, ha funcionado. –

– Me alegro. –

Cuando John volvió a tener las manos vacías no puedo evitar mirar a Sherlock por el rabillo del ojo. Era como antes de que estuviesen realmente juntos, cuando cada uno había estado danzando alrededor de sus obvios sentimientos, solo que esta vez parecía que John era el único danzando.

De repente le asaltó la gran necesidad de llevar a Sherlock al fondo de la sala y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Dios, estaba pensando como un adolescente cachondo. Pero era tan difícil… porque antes, cuando John había querido a Sherlock no había sabido exactamente qué era a por lo que iba. Ahora en cambio, habiendo realizado todas sus fantasías relacionadas con Sherlock en un tiempo anterior de su vida, sabía cuan exasperantemente caliente era lo que no podría tener nunca.

Así que la cosa terminó con Sherlock mirando la película y John mirando a Sherlock. ¿Por qué no podría haber envejecido mal? Todavía tenía todo ese pelo, todavía perfectamente esbelto, solo unas pocas canas. A John, por otro lado, le habían salido muchas canas y había ganado un poco de peso. Probablemente Sherlock ni siquiera le desearía, se calentaría por él como lo hizo una vez. Ay, pero John sí que deseaba. John lo deseaba tanto que le asustaba.

– Llevas ya un rato mirándome – dijo Sherlock con aire despreocupado.

John maldijo mentalmente. – La película es aburrida. –

– Esa es mi frase. –

– A la mierda con tu frase. –

– ¿Por qué es aburrida? –

– Si quisiese pagar dinero para ver a actores morrearse podría hacer eso en casa y pasármelo muchísimo mejor. –

– Ah, así que estás sexualmente frustrado. –

– ¿Puedes no decir cosas como esa en público? – imploró John.

– Claro, perdón. Entonces, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando me estabas mirando si no tenía que ver con el sexo? –

– No tienes muchas canas. –

– ¿Y? – se encogió de hombros Sherlock.

– Has envejecido mejor que yo. –

– ¿Estás buscando un cumplido? –

– No, no – replicó John –. Simplemente lo digo. –

– Que ya no seas del tipo de guapura de Brad Pitt es un hecho, pero las canas te dan un aire a ese tipo Clooney. –

– ¿Cómo coño sabes quienes son esas dos personas? –

– Soy un hombre gay divorciado criando a una hija adolescente. –

– ¿Era esa una forma indirecta de decir que crees que todavía soy atractivo? –

– No deberías tomar mi palabra – Sherlock bebió de su vaso –. Técnicamente mi tipo son hombres bajos y fornidos que llevan jerséis adorables y que podrían liquidarte con una sola bala. –

– Ah, la escena final es en aeropuerto. Nunca lo habría adivinado – continuó Sherlock –. Ella está perdidamente enamorada. Mira la forma en la que corre hacia él. –

– Ese eras tú cuando volví de una conferencia en Viena. –

– Ni me lancé a tus brazos abiertos, ni me alzaste en el aire y me diste vueltas. –

– Sí que lo hiciste, y yo hice la segunda parte cuando llegamos a casa. Me dolió la espalda por una semana – sonrió con suficiencia John.

– Y ahí están los créditos, por fin – Sherlock se levantó – ¿Nos vamos? –

– Justo detrás de ti, amapola mía – John recogió el abrigo.

Sherlock se sonrojó, – Creía haberte dicho que eso era estrictamente entre nosotros. –

– Sí, sí, mi bomboncín asesor. –

– Oye, ese te lo acabas de inventar ahora mismo, o te lo has estado aguantando por mucho tiempo. No sé qué es peor. –

– Dejaré que lo deduzcas tú solito – John puso una mano en la espalda de Sherlock y avanzó hacia el pasillo.

Sherlock ahora estaba seguro de que pasaba algo. John no le amaba, hasta ahí lo tenía claro, pero definitivamente pasaba algo con cómo de preocupado John estaba por él. El tocarse, las miradas fijas, las constantes miradas de reojo. Ah, pensó Sherlock, está sexualmente frustrado. Todos los signos están ahí. Y Sherlock era un antiguo amante que estaba allí tan cerca y sin embargo, fuera de alcance. John era demasiado bueno como para pedírselo a Sherlock, demasiado bueno como para incluso admitirlo. ¿Pero y si Sherlock se ofrecía él mismo?

No, eso era ridículo, y aun así Sherlock quería hacerlo. Estar con John al menos en una de las formas en las que habían estado juntos antes. Puede que John no le ame ahora, pero la cruda fisicalidad del acto podría ser suficiente para sacar a Sherlock del apuro por una pequeña temporada, para quitarse de encima esta necesidad compulsiva de John. Pero no, era demasiado arriesgado, demasiado estúpido. Y especialmente con Artemis y Atenea por en medio, no podía hacer algo tan irresponsable. Tenía que preservar un poco de normalidad en su “familia” reformada. Acostarse con John solo sería otro factor imprevisible. Pero él lo quería hacer; quería a John Watson tan desesperadamente que pensaba que explotaría en pedazos.

***

John nunca hizo del beber un hábito. Había visto al alcohol destrozar a su hermana Harry, lo había visto destrozar sus relaciones con Clara, él y sus padres. Nunca podría parecerle bien. Sin embargo, tenían un poco en la vitrina para los invitados, y John necesitaba un trago. El caso de hoy había sido agotador, le había explicado a Sherlock. Se merecía un poco de energizante.

Se sirvió una copa de vino, y después otra, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente somnoliento como para irse a la cama. Recordaba vagamente ofrecer un poco a Sherlock, quien puede que se hubiese bebido una o dos copas cuando John se subió arriba, habiéndose ido ya a dormir las gemelas. Iba a irse a dormir a su propia habitación, a pesar de que cada centímetro de su ser se moría por el hombre que dormía justo al otro lado del pasillo.

Deseaba a Sherlock tanto que incluso soñó con él. Soñó que iba a John justo antes de que fuese a apagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche, habiendo resuelto el cubo de Rubik en tiempo record de lentitud debido al alcohol en su sistema.

– Ya no lo puedo aguantar más, ¿podemos simplemente hacerlo? – había preguntado Sherlock.

Aparte de haber respondido “Por Dios, sí”, John no recordaba realmente ninguna otra discusión. La sensación de besar a Sherlock Holmes, la cual era extrañamente realista, tendía a subyugar cualquier y todo otro recuerdo. El último pensamiento coherente que John recordaba haber tenido fue la vaga impresión de que a lo mejor esto no era un sueño, y Dios, ay Dios, porqué tuvo que cogerle la mano…


	15. Tortillas de pimiento verde y tostada con mantequilla

John necesitaba de verdad parar de despertarse en los brazos de Sherlock Holmes. Pero era extrañamente tranquilo simplemente estar acostado allí mirando a Sherlock respirar, e incluso sentirlo, la subida y bajada de su estómago, apegado contra el de John, y la suave exhalación de su aliento contra el cuello de John. Nunca había sido de esa forma con Mary. Después de tener sexo siempre se iban a su propio lado separado de la cama; a lo mejor como mucho alargaban el brazo. Sherlock en cambio, que ya era extraño dada su indiferencia y conducta distante, era en verdad mucho más cariñoso que Mary. John disfrutaba el sexo con Sherlock, no había quien lo negase, pero él casi ansiaba lo que venía después. Era tan fácil dormirse cuando podías oír el ruido sordo del corazón de Sherlock, un órgano que él había juzgado equivocadamente por mucho tiempo antes de que estuviesen juntos. Era tan fácil entrelazar sus brazos y piernas e inhalar en cada faceta de su ser, extrañamente privilegiado en el hecho de que él era la única persona en hacerlo nunca. La única persona, la única, que Sherlock había permitido que se acercase tanto. Y cómo de inmensamente cerca estaba.

Era ahora unas horas después de medianoche, fuera todavía estaba oscuro. John pensó en despertar a Sherlock, o pedirle que volviese a su propia cama, pero si esto era realmente todo lo que quedaba de su antiguo amor quería saborearlo, egoístamente. Después de todo, ya habían llegado hasta ahí, el daño, si acaba siendo nocivo, ya se había hecho.

Pero cuando llegó el amanecer y los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación, John se despertó solo. Por supuesto que Sherlock se había ido. Había conseguido lo que necesitaba, ambos lo habían conseguido. Él, John, debería alegrarse, y sin embargo, no lo estaba. Una pequeña parte de sí deseaba que hubiese significado más para Sherlock que un simple desahogo, más que simplemente facilitar su “transporte”. Consideró brevemente la probabilidad de que Artemis y Atenea lo dedujesen.  Hasta que se demostrase lo contrario, sí, pensó, lo verían enseguida. Entonces se encogió, “hasta que se demostrase lo contrario” era una expresión de Sherlock.

¿Acaso no era todo lo que tenía técnicamente de Sherlock? Sus hijas, lo más valioso en su mundo, también eran de Sherlock. Su trabajo en el departamento de policía, motivado totalmente como un tipo de sustituto de los crímenes que había resuelto con Sherlock. Su mente, alerta y ocupada con muchas cosas, la verdad, pero con su propia pequeña subsección dedicada totalmente a su vida con Sherlock. Y por supuesto, su corazón. Eso también, se dio cuenta, era de Sherlock totalmente.

John recordaba la noche anterior de una forma borrosa. En el cine había anhelado el tacto de Sherlock, el cuerpo de Sherlock. Los viejos recuerdos de cómo era besarlo. Lo había querido, lo había querido mucho. Sin embargo ahora, quería algo peor. Cayó en la cuenta de que no quería simplemente acostarse con Sherlock. Le quería a _él_. No era suficiente con haber tenido sexo con Sherlock otra vez, aunque había sido jodidamente magnífico. John quería que estuviese todavía allí, en la cama con él. Quería despertarle y ver esa primera expresión de confusión de medio segundo en su rostro, la única vez en la que Sherlock estaba desorientado, justo cuando empezaba a ser consciente y le llegaba la repentina sobrecarga sensorial/analítica.

Quería asegurarse de que comía algo para desayunar. Aunque solo fuesen unos pocos mordiscos de la tortilla de John, la cual John hacía exactamente como le gustaba a Sherlock, sin cebolla y con extra de pimientos verdes, justo para que él la comiese. O un mordisco de la tostada de John, la cual John untaba generosamente de mantequilla, porque a Sherlock le gustaban cantidades de mantequilla ridículamente excesivas en la tostada. Eran cosas como esa que John había aprendido a hacer cuando estaban casados, y John lo echaba de menos.

Quería discutir con Sherlock sobre dejar el grifo abierto y tener el agua chorreando, quería quejarse sobre las partes de cuerpo humano en la puta nevera, quería pelearse con él sobre la mejor forma de alentar un amor por Vivaldi en bebés de cuatro meses, quería sacudirle en el trasero con un trapo de cocina cuando se ponía por en medio cuando John estaba preparando té.

Sherlock había sido una vez todo su mundo. John lo recordaba. John quería abrazar a Sherlock otra vez como lo había hecho cuando el hombre había admitido que su reticencia de verdad a ir al banco de esperma y hacer la donación era porque tenía miedo de que cualquier hijo suyo heredara su debilidad por la cocaína. Él quería esas conversaciones de madrugada, donde ambos miraban al techo y Sherlock le daba una de las escasas ojeadas a su niñez – cosas que John sabía que Sherlock no se las había contado ni se las contaría a nadie más excepto a él. Quería la forma extraña en la que Sherlock decía “te quiero”, en los momentos más aleatorios, una palabra o una frase que significaban esas dos palabras, pero que eran de alguna forma tan completamente de Sherlock que John se sentía rebosante de todas formas.

– John, eres el faro en una tormenta. –

– John, eres mi ancla. –

– Tú no eres uno de los aburridos. –

– Por supuesto, el trabajo es secundario a ti. –

_John, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero._

John podía oírlo incluso ahora, ecos de un pasado lejano. La vida que podría haber sido. Miró al sitio que Sherlock había dejado en las sabanas y se acordó de todas esas otras veces que se había despertado solo, privado de su centro, su universo. Y recordó la pelea.

Las cosas que le había dicho a Sherlock cuando decidieron romper.

– Puedo entender que fuese difícil para ti, el perderme, tu marido – había dicho Sherlock después de haber pedido perdón por la millonésima vez.

– No perdí simplemente a mi marido cuando te fuiste, Sherlock – había gritado –. Perdí a mi mejor amigo, a mi amante, a mi compañero de piso, por no mencionar al padre de nuestras malditas hijas, a mi mundo entero. Tú lo eras todo, Sherlock, todo. –

 _Todo_. La palabra flotaba por su cabeza. Sherlock lo había sido todo. Habría matado por él, habría muerto por él, pero lo había perdido todo. Sherlock le había dejado, Sherlock se había ido. Ay, estaba loco, loco queriendo, queriéndole a _él_. No tenía ningún derecho a quererle. Le había dicho a Sherlock que habían terminado. Hace tanto, hace tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué volvería Sherlock? ¿Por qué motivo habría vuelto Sherlock? Se había ido bien de mañana. Había dejado claro que no estaba interesado en algo más que sexo. A lo mejor eso era todo lo que él quería. Tenía sentido. ¿Por qué querría algo más que solo un desahogo carnal de…?

– ¿Quieres un donut? – Sherlock estaba de pie en la puerta con su bata, sosteniendo dos – No quería despertarte, pero estaba hambriento. Hicimos bastante ejercicio. No somos tan jóvenes como lo solíamos ser. –

– ¿Te has ido para coger un _donut_? – dijo John incrédulo.

– No habrás creído que me había asustado y te había abandonado, ¿no? – Sherlock volvió a meterse bajo las sábanas – También te he hecho abajo una tortilla, más una tostada. Puedes comértela cuando quieras. Sin cebolla y con extra de pimientos verdes. He untado mucha mantequilla en la tostada. Justo como siempre te ha gustado. –


	16. Es mi cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Sherlock salen a tomar un café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad a tod@s :D - K

– Tenemos que hablar sobre esto – dijo John al final.

– Claro – respondió Sherlock.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Sherlock? ¿Es esto lo mejor para nosotros? ¿Es esto lo mejor para las chicas? ¿O estamos intentando recuperar el pasado? – John se masajeó las sienes.

– Es demasiado pronto, ¿no? – dijo Sherlock pensativamente – Esa es la única explicación lógica. –

– Perdón, ¿qué? – John se sentó en la cama.

– Te acabas de acostar conmigo, te has despertado en una cama conmigo, estamos volviendo a los patrones que teníamos cuando estábamos casados y todo está pasando demasiado rápido. –

– No lo sé, a lo mejor es eso, pero _quiero_ estar contigo otra vez – dijo John lentamente.

– ¿Estás libre hoy? –

– Claro que lo estoy. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Te acabo de decir que quiero esto y tú… –

– ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café? –

– ¿Café? ¿Me estás pidiendo salir? – le miró John en shock.

– Obviamente – Sherlock se sentó –. Quiero decir, para empezar, nunca tuvimos un noviazgo como tal. Si vamos a hacer esto otra vez. Y quieres que te demuestre que estamos de verdad enamorándonos el uno del otro y no simplemente enamorados de la nostalgia. –

– Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó John cuando Sherlock se fue a la habitación de invitados.

– Reservando una mesa para cenar después; si la primera cita va bien, por supuesto. Sin presión. –

John suspiró.

***

– Lo hicieron anoche fijo – se rio Artemis después de desayunar.

– Art, ¿no te parece raro que la mayoría de adolescentes estarían asqueados de deducir que sus padres han tenido sexo y en cambio nosotras estamos absolutamente encantadas? – Atenea se acarició la barbilla.

– Creo que nuestra lógica nos permite analizarlo de una forma objetiva – dijo Artemis –. Pero creo que va a funcionar. Van a ir hoy a tomar un café. –

– ¿No lo están haciendo al revés: sexo, después café y después cena? –

– Sí, pero son ellos – señaló Artemis –. ¿Cuándo han hecho algo de la forma normal? –

***

– Hoy hace un día estupendo – comentó Sherlock secamente mientras bebía su cappuccino.

– Hace un día espantoso, Sherlock, ¿qué estás haciendo? – se rio John.

– He leído un artículo sobre charla trivial en primeras citas – explicó Sherlock –. ¿No está funcionando? –

– No, la verdad es que no. Te ayudaré. Preguntémonos uno al otro sobre nuestra vida personal. –

– Ah, vale. ¿Tienes hijos? – preguntó Sherlock.

– Tengo dos. De hecho, son gemelas. –

– Fascinante. Yo también. –

– Em, veamos. ¿Has estado alguna vez casado? –

– Sí – dijo Sherlock.

– ¿Ya está? ¿Solo un sí? ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba de él? –

Sherlock pensó por un momento: – Que era mi amigo. –

John tragó. – En realidad soy de Inglaterra, aunque probablemente lo has podido intuir por el acento. –

– ¿Inglaterra? Nunca lo habría adivinado. –

– Simplemente lo quiero soltar y dejarlo ahí: en verdad tener una aventura no es lo mío. Si vamos a hacer esto debería ser una relación seria. –

Sherlock afirmó con la cabeza. – Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. –

– Sherlock, no lo soporto más. –

– ¿Soportar lo qué? –

– Nosotros, intentando ser una pareja normal. Es un infierno. Cuéntame sobre tus casos, deduce a alguien de esta cafetería, vayámonos a resolver un crimen. –

– Dios, pensaba que no me lo pedirías nunca. Entonces, la mujer en la esquina, allí, ha estado casada tres veces y ahora se está acostando con su hermano… –

***

– Sherlock, ¿qué es este sitio? – John miró alrededor a la sala vacía.

– Es una sala de baile. La he alquilado para que pudiésemos bailar, asumiendo que la primera cita había ido bien – dijo Sherlock mientras la música empezó a sonar.

– Ésta es la canción que sonó en nuestra boda – John la reconoció.

– ¿Vas a dirigir tú o debería hacerlo yo? –

– Tú, siempre tú – John sonrió.

***

– Entonces, este sitio, italiano… te trae a la mente Angelo’s – dijo John cuando entraban.

Sherlock no dijo nada.

– ¿Nombre? – preguntó el camarero.

– Watson-Holmes – dijo John rápidamente y luego tosió –. Quiero decir, Holmes _y_ Watson. –

– ¿Mesa para dos amigos? ¿Nada muy romántico? – se rio el camarero mientras miraba alrededor, intentando encontrar un sitio para sentarles.

Sherlock miró a John con prudencia, preguntándose cómo debería responder a eso.

Pero John, su querido John, sabía exactamente qué decir: – Ah, no, es mi cita. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Estoy enamorada de estos idiotas estando enamorados. Siempre lo estoy.  
> N/T: ¿Y quién no lo está? Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Porque nunca tendremos suficiente de ver a estos dos tortolitos enamorarse una y otra vez. :P :D


	17. La pedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cómo John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock le amaba, cómo Sherlock le propuso matrimonio a John, y cómo John le propuso matrimonio a Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Hola después de… ¿cuánto tiempo? Milenios casi, ¿no? Muchísimo ha pasado desde que subí un capítulo, que se podría resumir en: nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nuevo trabajo, nuevos estudios, INTERNET!!!!!, y aunque poco tiempo, ganas de traducir. Ha habido diferentes causas por las que no he publicado antes y una de las primordiales ha sido mi empeño y emperramiento en no subir nada hasta que no tuviese traducido un capítulo de las tres historias que estoy traduciendo simultáneamente; y como he visto que eso ha sido contraproducente porque he acabado sin publicar nada, he decidido cambiar de táctica. Ahora subo un capítulo de cada historia para explicar la nueva dinámica, pero a partir de ahora traduciré un capítulo de una historia, lo publicaré y pasaré a la siguiente historia. Sé que entre historia e historia habrá un buen parón, pero al menos no será casi un año, ¿no? Venga, os dejo ya con nuestra pareja preferida.

_Veintitrés años antes_

– Mira, sé que puede ser duro perder a alguien a quien amas, pero tienes que seguir adelante – dijo John con cuidado, alargando el brazo cautelosamente para tocar el hombro de Sherlock.

Sherlock, que estaba sentado en el sofá, se dio la vuelta cuando John le tocó, sorprendido: – Nunca he amado a Irene, John. –

John rodeó el sofá para sentarse a su lado. – ¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesto? –

– Ella me ha recordado algo. –

– ¿Lo qué? –

– El amor es una desventaja peligrosa – la voz de Sherlock era tensa.

– Ah – dijo John –. Vale. –

Y entonces se fue, sin haber entendido lo que Sherlock quería decir. De todas formas, tenía una cita esa noche, así que esperaría hasta que volviese para analizarlo más minuciosamente. Si Sherlock estaba todavía despierto, por supuesto, cosa que veía bastante factible, haciendo algún experimento loco.

Pero iba solo por el primer plato con una mujer que le parecía menos interesante por momentos cuando cayó en la terrible cuenta de lo que Sherlock había querido decir. Irene le había hecho darse cuenta de que el amor era una desventaja peligrosa. Era por eso por lo que estaba tan molesto. Sherlock se había enamorado. ¿Pero de quién? ¿Cómo es que John no lo había notado? Estaba con él día y noche, estaba entregado a Sherlock.

Hacía tiempo que había desistido en pensar que Sherlock le consideraría _a él_ alguna vez de esa forma, teniendo en cuenta todo eso de estar casado con su trabajo y tal. Y el hecho de que Sherlock era brillante, y él… bueno, no. No eres tú, le dijo una pequeña voz en la cabeza. Pero le vino el pensamiento de que a lo mejor sí que lo era. Y si lo era, entonces había dejado al hombre después de que prácticamente se lo confesara. Le había dejado solo en ese piso ponderando porqué John no reciprocaba, analizando y deconstruyendo y obsesionándose, haciendo cualquier cosa sherlockiana que le volvería loco.

John ni siquiera esperó a la cuenta, ni siquiera cogió el abrigo.

– ¡Sherlock! – gritó desde las escaleras antes de entrar en el salón.

Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón con las manos colocadas bajo su barbilla. – Te ha llevado cincuenta y siete minutos entenderlo. –

– Todavía no lo entiendo del todo – jadeó John –. Corrí hasta aquí para averiguarlo. –

– No es Irene – dijo Sherlock lentamente.

No era una explicación, en verdad, pero John siempre había tenido un don para leer entre líneas de lo que decía Sherlock.

– Otra persona, entonces. –

– Otra persona. –

– ¿Sí? – esperó John.

– Oh, por el amor de Dios, Sherlock, al menos descríbeme la persona – suspiró.

– Está bien – saltó Sherlock –. Tiene una inteligencia por encima de la media, fuertes principios morales, es un tirador de primera, popular con las mujeres; unes veces es muy intuitivo, otras no, sarcástico como nadie, parece ser un hombre cualquiera pero es mucho, mucho más; tiene una adicción muy poco saludable a la adrenalina, nervios de acero. –

John se quedó de piedra, no solo por la repentina comprensión  de que ay-Dios-mío era él, sino también por esa descripción.

– Todas esas cosas. ¿Es así como me ves de verdad? La mayoría de la gente habría dicho médico rubio y que tiene pinta de ser ligeramente adorable. –

– Yo no soy la mayoría de la gente – dijo Sherlock simplemente –. Y ese habría sido un análisis muy superficial. –

– ¿En serio? –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– Estás _de verdad_ enamorado de mí. _Tú_. Tú eres brillante, Sherlock. Eres un genio. Yo… yo soy un tipo ordinario. –

– Eso demuestra cuánto sabes. –

– Tú no crees que sea ordinario – John estaba asombrado.

– Tu valía se ha convertido rápidamente en una entidad que encuentro particularmente difícil de cuantificar. Si te dijese que todavía creo que el amor es simplemente una reacción química, estaría mintiendo. Puede que sea una cuestión de perspectivas. A lo mejor tú eres ordinario a los ojos del mundo. Si están buscando un espectáculo no tienen que mirar más lejos que a mí. Pero no pasa ni un segundo en el que no quiera memorizar tu imagen y deducir de ella cada uno de los hechos que pueda darme. Detesto tus frecuentes citas con mujeres sin sentido no porque te distraiga del trabajo sino porque te quiero aquí, conmigo, permanentemente. Y sé que es un hecho natural de la vida y del ciclo de la vida humana que un día te vayas para encontrar pareja, y para generar descendencia y para vivir tus días según las expectativas del mundo. Pero temo ese día. Lo temo con una pasión que casi nunca he tenido por nada más. Así que no, no eres ordinario. Al menos no para mí – el discurso había empezado lento, y había cogido velocidad a medida que avanzaba, y con cada palabra Sherlock se acercaba paso a paso hasta que estaban uno delante del otro, al fin mirándose a los ojos.

John no tenía palabras para responder a ese discurso en particular, así que besó a Sherlock por primera vez, esperando que entendiese el mensaje: que no planeaba en irse, que le amaba a él también, que era feliz, tan feliz, de que Sherlock pensara que era extraordinario.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Sherlock pensativo cuando John se separó.

– Bueno, tú has tenido tu forma de decir “te quiero”, esa ha sido la mía. Un poco menos elocuente, vale, pero… –

– Prefiero tu forma. –

– Esperaba que dijeses eso. –

_Veintiún años antes_

Aunque parezca sorprendente, no fue John quien se propuso en matrimonio, aunque él era el que tenía ideas tradicionales sobre el matrimonio y niños más arraigadas. También sorprendentemente, tampoco hizo gran cosa de ello. No hubo revelación repentina después de estar a punto de morir en un caso, no hubo noche de restaurante elegante, no hubieron emociones desbordantes de “tengo que tenerte por completo ya” después de follar. Simplemente leyendo el periódico en el salón.

– Pásame los obituarios, John, – exigió Sherlock – ¿y quieres casarte conmigo? –

John casi se ahoga con el té. – Sherlock, creo que quieres separar esas dos peticiones. –

– Puedo ir hasta la cocina y coger el resto de los papeles yo mismo si te casas conmigo – accedió Sherlock.

– Sherlock, ¿lo has pensado bien? No puedes simplemente preguntarle de la nada eso a una persona – intentó de explicar John.

 – ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sherlock.

– Sherlock, estaba leyendo el periódico en pijama hace un momento y ahora estoy asimilando el hecho de que mi novio quiere casarse conmigo – dijo John –. No ha habido ninguna progresión, no puedes simplemente decirle a una persona… –

– No estoy preguntándole de la nada a una persona. Le estoy preguntado a la persona que más me importa en el mundo si le gustaría formalizar un acuerdo que me ha hecho extremadamente feliz. Sin embargo, si encuentras esa idea desagradable no la volveré a nombrar otra vez. –

Ahora John se sentía como un gilipollas. – No, eso no es lo que pienso. –

– Así no es cómo ha sonado. –

– ¡Sherlock! ¡Estaba tomándome un té! –

– Bueno, tómate tu té, no me voy a casar contigo, no hace falta que te preocupes. –

Esto es ridículo, pensó John, es un adulto y está enfurruñado.

Así que John le quitó el periódico y se arrodilló.

– John, ¿qué estás haciendo? –

– Cállate – John se aclaró la garganta –. Sherlock Holmes, eres un grano en el culo, pero también eres el amor de mi vida, así que por favor, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo? –

– ¿Es que ya no eres feliz? – preguntó Sherlock confuso.

– Cásate conmigo – dijo John, y su tono se puso de repente serio.

– Sí –.

– Esperaba que dijeses eso. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Puede que haya un día en el que pare de escribir flashbacks adorables que tienen casi que ninguna relevancia en la trama actual, ¡pero hoy no es ese día!
> 
> N/T: Menos mal, porque no se vosotros, pero yo estoy segurísima de que no quiero que pare. :P


	18. Artemis y Sherlock

Acurrucado contra Sherlock, bastante después de que oscureciese, John externalizó la pregunta que antes había tenido miedo de hacer: – ¿Cómo fue? –

– Necesitas añadir parámetros a esa pregunta antes de que pueda responderla con exactitud. –

– Criándola, ¿cómo era _ella_? Siempre me he preguntado por ella, he pensado en ella, casi obsesionadamente. Mi pequeña Artemis. A un mundo de distancia – explicó John.

– Ella era todavía un bebé cuando te fuiste. Paré de aceptar casos por un tiempo. Anderson lo llamó mi “baja por maternidad” – empezó Sherlock –. No me podía imaginar cómo lo habías hecho, cuando yo estaba.., bueno, ya sabes, con las dos. Siempre estaba ocupado solo con Artemis. Pero ella era mejor, John, mejor que el trabajo. –

– Sé lo que quieres decir. –

– Le enseñé cosas, mirándolo en retrospectiva, más temprano de lo que debería. Primero sobre música, jugábamos pequeños juegos de deducción, y empecé a llevarla a las escenas de crimen conmigo. Nada demasiado peligroso, por supuesto – continuó Sherlock –. Y luego vi, en el colegio y así, que tenía problemas en hacer amigos. De hecho, no tuvo ninguno por mucho tiempo. Tendría que haberle dicho que hiciese las cosas como las hacían los otros niños, tendría que haberla empujado hacia el mundo. Eso habría sido lo lógico. Pero la acerqué más a mí. Durante años, John, cuando no tenía amigos, yo fui su amigo. Me hacía muy feliz, por supuesto. La quiero. Pero no me di cuenta. Siempre he estado tan acostumbrado en mi vida a eso de tener solo un amigo y verter toda mi atención en ellos, y a lo mejor no pasa nada con un hombre  de mi edad, pero ella era solo una niña. Tendría que haber tenido más amigos a parte de su padre. –

– Solo querías lo que era mejor para ella – dijo John.

– John, sabe tocar todos los instrumentos de una orquesta moderna. Puede identificar doscientos cuarenta y tres tipos de cenizas de tabaco. –

– Guau. –

– Después de un tiempo, se convirtió en lo que es ella ahora, supongo, e hizo algunos amigos, disfrutó más, y ya la cosa iba bien. Es solo que, pensé en lo que habrías sido capaz de darle tú, cosas que yo verdaderamente no le podía proveer. –

– Cállate, Sherlock. A ella le encantó crecer contigo. –

– Artemis, como la mayoría de los Watsons, se preocupa demasiado por mí para su propio bien. –

– Tengo que preguntarlo –

– ¿Lo qué? –

– De los dos, cuando ibais a las escenas de crímenes, ¿quién era mejor con las deducciones? – preguntó John – ¿Los genes Watson diluyen la inteligencia Holmesiana o la aumentan? –

– Esto no sale de esta habitación – Sherlock bajó la voz –. Ella. Intento pretender que soy yo, pero algunas veces ha captado pistas más rápido que yo. Por eso continúo llevándola, aunque yo le digo que es porque necesita más práctica. –

John se rio. – Mi hija es más lista que Sherlock Holmes. Ah, lo tengo todo en esta vida. –

– Cállate, John. –

– Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías? ¿Realmente considerabas a Artemis como tu mejor amiga? –

– Por supuesto que sí – dijo Sherlock –. También era mejor compañera de piso que tú. Nunca le importaron las partes de cuerpo en la nevera y siempre estaba dispuesta a tocar un dueto de violines a las tantas horas de la noche. –

– Nunca te presentaste en ninguna de _sus_ citas, ¿no? –

– No sale con nadie. – dijo Sherlock.

– Podría enseñarle a Atenea alguna cosa o dos – admitió John –. Atenea sale con mucha gente. A veces preferiría que no lo hiciese tanto. –

– Cuéntame sobre tu vida con Atenea – pidió Sherlock –. Es lo justo. –

– No, primero, dime porqué Artemis te llama “Sherlock”. –

– Es mi nombre. Ahora te toca a ti – Sherlock no le dio importancia.

– No, venga. –

–Dejamos atrás “padre” cuando tenía unos siete años. Parecía demasiado formal. “Sherlock” encajaba bien con la dinámica de mejor amigo. También tenemos una lengua de signos secreta, señales de mano discretas, gestos de cabeza, de ojos. Nos hemos estado comunicando así todo este tiempo. –

– Estáis _muy_ unidos – dijo John –. Eso es lo que siempre he deseado, cuando estaba aquí. No quiero decir que creía que no serías… –

– Lo sé. Soy yo. Es un poco sorprendente – dijo Sherlock –. A menudo ridiculizaba a la gente por estar tan apegados a sus hijos, antes de tener uno. Es solo que. ¿Cuándo te fuiste? Creí que todo se había acabado en mi vida. Entonces empezó a llorar y la cogí y simplemente paró. Se sentía a salvo conmigo, a saber por qué. Todo el mundo dice que soy un peligro. La sostuve en mi regazo, se agarró a mi dedo fuertemente con ese minúsculo puño. No sé qué es lo que me pasó. De repente todo estaba bien. –

***

– Art, ¿cómo era vivir con padre? – preguntó Atenea.

– ¿Te refieres a Sherlock? Es raro cuando haces eso. La verdad es que es bastante interesante. He estado en más callejones oscuros en Londres de lo que es aconsejable para una chica de mi edad. –

– ¿Entonces sabes algo de defensa personal? –

– Ah, por supuesto. Sherlock y yo solíamos pelear en el salón. En uno de esos momentos fue cuando se hizo la marca en la parte de atrás de su pierna, y también una vez tuvo una contusión cuando lo lancé contra la lámpara. –

– Qué intensidad – remarcó Atenea.

– La verdad es que sí – dijo Artemis, como si acabase de darse cuenta en el momento –. ¿Es raro para una chica pasar tanto tiempo con su padre? –

– No, papá y yo pasábamos el rato juntos, a menudo, aunque no _tanto_ – lo consideró Atenea –. Es un poco fuera de lo común, pero los dos sois, por definición, fuera de lo común. –

– ¿No te consideras fuera de lo común? Somos gemelas, con el mismo coeficiente intelectual – señaló Artemis.

– Tú tienes intereses diferentes. A mí me gustan los deportes, un montón; me gusta socializar mucho más que a ti, lo académico siempre me ha parecido bastante fácil pero suelo ser un poco más despreocupada. –

– La teoría de lo innato contra lo adquirido. –

– Así que realmente usas todo esa agudeza mental que sin dudarlo tienes, y lo transformas en algoritmos para optimizar la actuación atlética, social, y _algunos_ objetivos académicos. –

– No me puedes decir que no funciona. Soy la capitana del equipo del instituto, presidenta del gobierno estudiantil, y la reina del baile. –

– He de admitir que es impresionante – Artemis se acarició la barbilla.

– Así que hora de confesar – dijo Atenea – ¿Alguna vez deseas que tuviésemos una madre? –

– Lo he considerado una vez o dos, y encontré la idea un tanto extraña, ¿y tú? –

– No lo sé, quiero decir, a lo mejor no era solo el deseo de tener una madre, no creo. Era el deseo de tener una segunda figura de progenitor, alguien que estuviese con papá y le hiciese feliz, y se llevara bien conmigo. –

– Sherlock está con papá, ahora mismo de una forma que de verdad no quiero pensar, pero también le hace feliz – razonó Artemis.

– Sí, ¿ves? – dijo Atenea – Papá siempre ha tenido una bloqueo mental, sobre lo que pasó, la caída, cuando padre murió y no se lo contó. Padre me contó la mayor parte de la historia cuando estaba en Londres y he unido los cabos más o menos del resto por… –

– Varios artículos, fragmentos de noticias y … –

– Escuchar a escondidas – confesó Atenea. 

– Creo que necesitan tiempo. Están mejorando, lo noto – dijo Artemis pensativa.

– Volviendo a lo que estábamos diciendo antes. –

– ¿Sí? –

– Nunca sé que decirle. Quiero decir, sé que soy tan inteligente como vosotros dos, pero me desmayé en una escena de un crimen, tengo intereses diferentes, él ni siquiera se sabe las reglas del soccer, ¿lo sabías? – preguntó Atenea.

– ¿Fútbol? ¡Por supuesto que no se las sabe! – se rio Artemis –. Escúchame, ¿quieres unirte también más a él? –

– Se supone que eres inteligente. –

– No, claro, por supuesto, quieres – dijo Artemis –. Mira, mata dos pájaros de un tiro. Llévale en coche al centro comercial. –

– ¿Quieres que le lleve en coche al centro comercial? –

– Simplemente hazlo, escúchame – repitió – Llévale al centro comercial. Háblale. Puede que incluso le ayude a aclarar todo el meollo con papá. Él confía en ti, sabe lo bien que conoces a John. Sin lugar a dudas irá a ti para hablar de él. –

– Arty, ¿el centro comercial? –

– Supéralo, ¿quieres? – suspiró Artemis – Por cierto, si quieres asustarle de verdad, guiña discretamente tu ojo izquierdo dos veces y luego el derecho y luego el izquierdo otra vez, y chasquea tu muñeca. –

– ¿Qué diablos significa eso? –

– “Anderson está detrás de ti” en nuestra lengua de signos. –

– Ah, el idiota. –

– Sí, exacto. Ahora, me debes una. Tienes que contarme cómo es la vida con John. –


	19. Atenea y John

–  Es una historia de inmigrante bastante común – confesó John.

– Quiero oírla – dijo de todas formas Sherlock.

– Muy bien. Bueno, cuando vinimos no teníamos mucha cosa. Compré un piso aquí y empecé a trabajar en la comisaría. Había una mujer puertorriqueña que contraté para cuidar a Atenea durante el día para cuando estaba en el trabajo. Se llamaba Anna y solo hablaba español. Cuando Atenea tenía tres años, ya hablaba con fluidez en español e inglés. –

Sherlock afirmó, indicando que quería que John continuara.

– Lo gracioso es que Atenea de hecho tampoco hablaba mucho, al menos al principio. La apunté al futbol de niños y ahí fue cuando empezó a salir de su caparazón, porque era muy pero que muy buena jugando, y supongo que todos lo vieron y le dio a ella esa seguridad en sí misma – continuó John.

– Fotos – dijo de repente Sherlock.

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Tienes fotos de ella de pequeña? Quiero verlas. Estoy asumiendo que tienes álbumes de fotos aquí por algún lado. –

– Ah, sí – John señaló a la estantería –. En la estantería de arriba, el negro y el marrón. –

– Qué curioso – remarcó Sherlock cuando los cogía y volvía a la cama –. Uno para cada uno. –

Permaneció en silencio después de eso.

– Habéis viajado bastante – observó –. Coney Island, el Gran Cañón. _Disneylandia_ , John, ¿en serio? –

– Le gustaba Blancanieves – dijo John –. Creo que le recordaba a cómo podría haber sido su madre. –

– Si soy la madre en esta analogía, estoy enormemente ofendido por esta comparación. –

– Sherlock, tenía seis años. No podía adivinar que había estado casado previamente con un detective asesor gay. Muchos niños aquí tienen padres divorciados. Ella simplemente se imaginó que nosotros éramos como ellos. – señaló John.

– Se la ve feliz – notó Sherlock.

– Era feliz. –

– ¿Alguna vez hablaste con ella sobre el pasado? –

– No podía – admitió John.

Sherlock miró las fotos un buen rato, haciéndole preguntas a John de tanto en tanto pero la mayoría del tiempo permaneció en silencio.

– Gracias – dijo finalmente.

– ¿Por? –

– Bueno, por estas fotos. Lo que intento decir es… –

– Que estás contento de que haya tenido una buena vida, pero que desearías haber estado ahí con ella. –

– Desearía que hubiésemos estado allí todos juntos. –

***

– Vivir con papá es bastante sencillo, la verdad. Le gusta su espacio, le gusta un poco de aventura, de emoción de vez en cuando – explicó Atenea –. Viajamos mucho, pero siempre hacemos un viaje al Reino Unido al menos una vez al año. –

– Puede que nos hayamos cruzado por Londres y no saberlo – se dio cuenta Artemis.

– Es posible – consideró Atenea –. Aunque papá nunca hablaba del pasado. Nunca. Recuerdo que lo hizo solo una vez, y fue cuando cumplí dieciséis años, cuando le pedí una explicación. –

– ¿Qué dijo? –

– La verdad es que fue bastante raro de escuchar, ya que nunca decía cosas como esa, pero lo recuerdo casi palabra por palabra. Me sentó y me contó que había amado algo demasiado, y que le había destrozado. Me contó que fue la cosa más difícil que había tenido que hacer nunca. –

– La verdad es que no sé cómo fueron capaces de estar separados tanto tiempo sin reventar o volverse locos – dijo Artemis, frustrada.

– Ya ves. A veces quiero sacudir a papá y decirle “Cojones. Vosotros dos os amáis con locura y estáis mucho mejor juntos, así que superadlo de una “p” vez.” – dijo Atenea.

– ¿Decís “cojones” en Estados Unidos? –

– ¿No te has enterado de la parte en la que te he contado que visitamos el Reino Unido cada año? –

– Siempre me entero de todo. –

– Por supuesto que sí – sonrió Atenea.

– Has viajado mucho, ¿tienes alguna foto? –

– Son las tantas de la madrugada. Tendríamos que colarnos en su habitación, y no quiero interrumpir ninguna… –

–No pasa nada. El balance de probabilidad es que ya hayan acabado a estas alturas, si es que lo han hecho. Quiero decir, venga hombre, son de mediana edad, la media de deseo sexual… – razonó Artemis.

– ¡Artemis! –saltó Atenea.

– Sí, sí, vale. Pero como he dicho, la objetividad es clave para analizar. –

– Está bien – dijo Atenea –. Nos colaremos. –

***

– ¿Qué es ese ruido? – dijo John.

– Es nuestra prole – dijo Sherlock secamente mientras miraba alguna foto más.

– Te he dicho que no las llames así – dijo John.

– Te he ignorado. –

– Chicas, estamos despiertos, podéis entrar – anunció John en voz alta desde dentro.

– Oh, también queríamos ver las fotos – dijo Atenea encantada.

– Venid y sentaos con nosotros en la cama. Podemos incluso sacar el álbum que está en la caja fuerte, ese en el que estáis las dos – dijo John.

– Sí, me encantaría que me explicases porqué llevabas puesto una cantidad tan atroz de negro, ¿era este el estilo que se llevaba? –preguntó Sherlock perplejo.

– Muévete a un lado – puso los pies debajo de la manta y se sentó a su lado – Os lo voy a contar todo. –

Artemis fue y se sentó al lado de John, quien puso su brazo alrededor suyo y le preguntó: – ¿Así que Sherlock no te introdujo al mundo de las princesas Disney? –

– No, claro que sí, ¿no te lo ha contado? Fue parte de uno de sus libros sobre educación parental. De hecho, fue una de las cosas que acabó funcionando. Su favorito era _La Bella y la Bestia_. –

– Sherlock, ¿es eso verdad? – preguntó John.

– Me siento identificado – dijo Sherlock, sonrojándose ligeramente.

John sonrió, moviendo la cabeza.

Era raro hacer algo así a mitad de la noche. Pero por otro lado, eran una familia rara. De vez en cuando John consideraba la imagen de los cuatro sentados en la cama, y era exactamente como tendría que haber sido. Recordaba incontables ocasiones allí en el piso de Inglaterra en las que cuando no conseguían que las niñas se durmiesen se las habían llevado a su habitación y las sostenían durante mucho tiempo, quedándose despiertos y hablando. Nunca pensó que lo volvería a tener. Nunca. Lo había perdido para siempre. Pero ahora, de alguna forma, lo había recuperado.


	20. Atenea y Sherlock

El amor secreto de Atenea era cálculo. De cara al público a ella le encantaba ser popular, el futbol, por supuesto, y en privado, adoraba la simetría de las matemáticas. Hacía poco habían estudiado los infinitos granes y pequeños, cómo algunas funciones crecían más rápido hacia el infinito que otras, cómo las áreas bajo sus curvas divergían, sin quedarse nunca en un valor, sino que saltaban constantemente, mientras que otras funciones que parecían de alguna forma que iban a desviarse constantemente, de una forma que parecía imposible, convergían. Y existía la prueba. Estaba la Regla de l’Hôpital y diferenciación, pero sobre todo, había una lógica en todo aquello. Una lógica que decía que cuando algo iba al infinito el área que saltaba, o convergía y era finita o divergía y era imposible de saber. Ella siempre había pensado en su padre y la vida que tenían allí como un tipo de curva que saltaba, que la mantenía a salvo, en su sano juicio. Ahora que su padre, Sherlock, estaba allí pensaba en él y en John como una función. Con sus puntos máximos y mínimos, pero en última instancia, cuando iba hacia el infinito, ella se preguntaba, ¿acabaría por converger aunque pareciese imposible?

Éste era el tipo de pensamientos que ella tenía normalmente mientras conducía por la autovía. Era un problema, la verdad, pero ahora que había conocido a Sherlock no lo encontraba tan raro. Después de todo, éste se había pasado los últimos cinco minutos deduciendo a todas las personas de los carriles de al lado. No, ella no era rara. Ella era de tal palo tal astilla.

– Puedes encender la radio si quieres – dijo Sherlock después de haber acusado a un sedán rojo de llevar a una abuela adicta a la heroína.

– No, no hace falta – Atenea agarró el volante más fuerte.

– Quieres hacerlo. Desde que te has subido al coche no has estado quieta, la has tocado justo antes de girar la llave de arranque. ¿Por qué no lo haces? –

–   Ponte el cinturón – le regañó Atenea.

– Tú _eres_ hija de John – Sherlock se lo abrochó a regañadientes –. No, crees que no me va a gustar la música que escuchas. Eso no lo sabes. –

– No, estoy bastante segura de que detestas el Top 40 estadounidense – replicó ella.

– ¿Por qué te has vestido así? – le preguntó Sherlock.

– Llevo un suéter de flores y unos pantalones de pana. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? –

– No es lo que sueles llevar – remarcó Sherlock –. No eres tú. –

– ¿Y tú qué sabes? – preguntó Atenea, y le salió bastante más seco de lo que quería.

Sherlock no dijo nada más el resto del viaje. ¿Por qué me pidió Artemis que hiciese esto? maldijo Atenea. Esto solo lo está haciendo más difícil. Pero tan pronto como aparcó en un hueco del parking y salió, sabía que la cosa iba a empeorar en momentos.

– ¿Quiénes son estos payasos? – preguntó Sherlock. Era la primera vez que había hablado en veinte minutos, y Atenea saltó al escucharlo.

– Son amigos del instituto – dijo Atenea rápidamente.

– Ah. –

– Eh, Atenea. No sabíamos que ibas a venir hoy, deberías de haber venido con nosotros –Kathleen se apartó su melena rubia –. ¿Quién es el alto, moreno y atractivo? –

– Es el novio de mi padre – dijo Atenea. _Dios, qué incómodo. Si solo la tierra pudiese tragarme_ , pensó.

– ¿Tu padre es gay? – preguntó Hunter.

– Sí. –

– Guay – y se encogió de hombros –. Bueno. Eh… ¿por qué has traído al novio de tu padre al centro comercial? –

– La verdad es que soy británico. Nunca he estado en un centro comercial estadounidense – explicó Sherlock, y Atenea se sorprendió ligeramente de que les estuviese hablando a sus amigos.

– ¿Es que no tenéis centros comerciales en Gran Bretaña? – preguntó George.

– ¡Pues claro que tienen! – Kathleen le dio una palmada – ¿Tenéis centros comerciales en Gran Bretaña, señor novio del padre de Atenea? –

– Ciertamente, sí que tenemos centros comerciales en Gran Bretaña – respondió Sherlock educadamente.

– Bueno, ya nos veremos en el instituto, chicos. Nos tenemos que ir – Atenea cogió a Sherlock del brazo y tiró de él hacia la entrada del centro comercial.

– Me vas a bloquear la circulación si me aprietas más fuerte. –

– Perdón. Es solo que… eso ha sido incómodo – suspiró Atenea –. Ay, ¿por qué he escogido el centro comercial? Hay más dentro. –

– ¿Cuántos _amigos_ más como ellos tienes? – preguntó Sherlock.

– Todos los alumnos me conocen. Y sí, sí que están. Parece ser que están hoy todos aquí. Qué suerte la mía – maldijo ella entre dientes.

– Puedes decir palabrotas en voz alta – dijo Sherlock.

– ¡Me cago en la puta! – dijo alzando la voz después de que entraran por la puerta giratoria.

Sherlock alzó una ceja. – No pensaba que realmente accedieses tan rápido. –

– No, aquel de allá es Avery – inclinó la cabeza hacia un chico alto de pelo castaño sentado en la zona de restaurantes.

– ¿Avery? Ah. Estuvisteis juntos. ¿Lo sabe John? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis juntos? ¿Todavía lo estáis? – quiso saber Sherlock.

Atenea puso una mano sobre la boca de Sherlock. – Ssshh, no quiero que me vea, _John_ no lo sabe, y tú no se lo vas a decir. –

– Ya veremos – Sherlock miró alrededor a las diferentes tiendas y a los escaparates ostentosos, escuchando por un segundo la música que emanaba de los altavoces –. No la detesto. –

– ¿No? – preguntó Atenea mientras caminaban hacia Macy’s – Siempre he pensado que detestabas cualquier cosa que no fuese intelectual, práctica, o que fuese superficial, idealista… –

– ¿Por qué pensarías algo así? Es estúpido – soltó Sherlock.

– Sí, lo sé. Soy la estúpida – Atenea aligeró el paso, alejándose de él.

– Atenea, yo… –

– Ahórratelo – suspiró –. Artemis pensó que esto era una buena idea. Y a lo mejor, si yo fuese ella, lo sería. Pero no lo soy. Y nunca lo seré. No me paso el tiempo estudiando teoría de la música y análisis estadístico. Yo me voy de fiesta los fines de semana. Me gusta ir a bailar. He tenido novios de los que John no sabe nada. Tengo un tatuaje. Tengo una energía tremenda dentro de mí, una necesidad de vivir, ahora. Yo no…no soy una _genio_ como vosotros dos. –

Sherlock la miró, y le molestó que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

– Cojamos algo para comer. –

– ¿Qué? –

– No, en serio – Sherlock miró hacia la zona de restaurantes –. John siempre me daba de comer cuando me alteraba. Ayuda, créeme; somos más parecidos de que lo que crees. –

– ¿De verdad? Nos parecemos – dijo con ironía.

– ¿Ves? A eso voy. Artemis es bastante más parecida a mí en la manera en la que soy _ahora_. Pero cuando era joven, era como tú. –

– Me lo puedes contar mientras comemos cocina china –  Atenea sacó la cartera del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

– Pagaré yo – se ofreció Sherlock.

– Estoy dispuesta a apostar que tu dinero está todavía en libras. –

– Maldita sea. –

Después de que Atenea volviese a la mesa con su bandeja Sherlock la miró con seriedad.

– Ahora. Cuando digo que era como tú, me refiero a que los motivos por los cuales hacía las cosas que hacía eran los mismos, pero las acciones eran obviamente extremadamente dañinas. Tú, por el contrario, claramente has canalizado tus energías en actividades mucho mejores e incluso productivas. –

– Sí, sí, lo sé. No repetiré tus errores. Simplemente dímelo – insistió Atenea entre mordiscos de lo mein.

– Tú primero – dijo Sherlock.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo tomando un sorbo de su coca cola light.

– Artemis no lo sabe. Siempre tuve miedo de que fuese por el mismo camino. Es la única cosa que le he escondido y voy a tener que pedirte que tampoco le digas nada. John es consciente de ello pero siempre me ha pedido que evitara entrar en detalles. Si te lo cuento creo que es bastante justo que tú me cuentes algo de igual o superior valor – razonó Sherlock.

– No eres un padre normal, ¿no? –

– No. –

– ¿Entonces no se lo dirás a nadie? – dijo Atenea.

– Solo por esta vez, supongo. A menos que estés en algún tipo de peligro o amenaza inmediata. –

– ¿Ves esa tienda de ahí detrás? –

– Sí, está bastante oscuro ahí dentro. –

– Lo hice en los cambiadores – admitió Atenea.

– No eres virgen. Había deducido eso por mi cuenta. –

– Artemis dice que ayuda distanciarse cuando haces este tipo de deducciones. –

– Me temo que es una afirmación correcta – se rio Sherlock –. Vale. Está bien. No estoy en situación de juzgar eso. Yo lo hice en un callejón público cuando tenía diecisiete años. –

– ¿Tú? ¿Tú hiciste eso? – preguntó con incredulidad.

– Tenía un extraño deseo de vivir. Mi mente estaba en un estado constante de sobre estimulación. Tenía que estar haciendo cosas continuamente. Me llevó años encontrar la válvula de escape correcta – suspiró Sherlock.

– No te lo tomes a mal, pero la forma en la que siempre he visto tu relación con papá, él era el que tenía más experiencia y quien como que se juntó contigo, que eras más nerd, un genio y probablemente todavía virgen –  dijo Atenea –. ¿Sabes? Creía que decirle esto a mi propio padre sería incómodo, pero no lo es. –

– Con más experiencia románticamente sí, él probablemente lo era, pero no con lo otro. Yo era muy, em, bueno… Estaba en la universidad. Supongo que eso _sirve_ de excusa… Bueno, no mucho. –

– Sí, no mucho. –

– Y la razón – dijo Sherlock – por la que creo que no es tan incómodo es también bastante obvio. Quiero decir, nunca llegué a _ser_ tu padre. Nos divergimos. –

– Infinitos grandes y pequeños – dijo Atenea en voz baja.

– Solía tomar cocaína – le contó Sherlock –. Era un adicto. Había intentado hacer algo para sacarme esa energía de mí. Era enloquecedor. Exasperante. –

Cuando le miró a los ojos, todavía vio destellos en ellos, de la locura. El mismo sentimiento que le corría por sus propias venas.

– Es por eso que juego a futbol. Todo eso de correr, pegar patadas, pegarse… ahí es donde yo consigo el subidón – razonó Atenea.

– Y las matemáticas. –

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – le preguntó.

– Tenías varios impresos de cálculo de varias variables metidos en la copia de _Seventeen_ que llevas contigo. –

– ¿Cómo lo superaste? –

– Me temo que a las malas. Casi me mato de sobredosis. Caí en coma, tu tío Mycroft me confinó después de eso, rehabilitación… – Sherlock se inclinó hacia atrás – Tuve una adolescencia más alocada que la tuya. Y yo no tocaba el violín cuando era un adolescente. Yo escuchaba rock and roll, si te lo puedes creer. –

– ¿Quieres que sepa todas estas cosas? –

– Bueno, tú me has contado tu cosa, y sabía que era imperativo que supieras esto, porque quiero conocerte. John me habría dicho cómo abordar la situación, pero últimamente él ha tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza. He tenido que averiguarlo por mi cuenta. –

– Es mucha cosa a considerar para él; siempre ha estado un poco alterado por le pasado. –

– Lo sé – dijo Sherlock –. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme por qué estás vestida así? –

– No quería que pensaras que tu otra hija es una zorra. Quiero decir, no me visto _tan_ mal, la verdad es que no, pero en comparación a Artemis… –

– No quiero que te compares con Artemis. Es ridículo, y lo sabes – explicó Sherlock.

– Simplemente creía que si me veías ahora en la forma en la que realmente soy me juzgarías, ¿y por qué no lo ibas a hacer? –

– Después de todo lo que te he contado; de que tuve un montón de sexo en la universidad, que tomaba cocaína, tomé una sobredosis y casi muero; después de oír todo eso, ¿tu imagen de mí se ha roto irreparablemente? ¿Me has juzgado? –

– No, eres brillante. Te quiero. Sí, has cometido errores; no eres perfecto, pero me importa una puta mierda. Por supuesto que no te he juzgado. –

– Ahí tienes tu respuesta. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Estudié matemáticas milenios ha, y he leído la regla de l’Hôpital y un poco sobre funciones y límites para refrescar un poco la memoria. Pero de todas formas, al traducir, todavía me sentía un poco perdida. Así que si alguien ha visto que en el párrafo del principio he escrito alguna barbaridad sobre los límites y tal, me lo decís y yo corrijo. Perdón… :(


	21. Artemis y John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Por si solo leéis esta traducción mía, solo decir que el resumen del curso sería: estudiar muchísimo, trabajar demasiado y dormir poquísimo; y esto ha conllevado una gran ausencia en el mundo de la traducción por mi parte. El verano pinta mejor que el curso, pero lo tengo también bastante completo porque soy masoca y no sé vivir sin hacer tres cosas a la vez. Por lo tanto, espero que mis ausencias sean menos prolongadas. Eso sí, ya no prometo lo del capítulo por semana porque ya veo que no lo voy a volver a conseguir en mi vida (en lo que llevo de verano, he tardado casi un mes entre capítulo y capítulo :s). Bueno, espero al menos que disfrutéis del capítulo, y espero también que nos veamos pronto.

– No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo afrontará el tema del centro comercial – comentó John mientras estaban sentados en el sofá; John la miró mientras pasaba de canal en canal distraído.

– No te preocupes. Atenea puede protegerlo del consumismo desenfrenado y la mentalidad materialista intrínseca en sitios como ese – dijo Artemis, con su nariz metida en uno de los libros de Atenea.

– Qué terrible – dijo John al mirar la historia sobre un caso de secuestro.

– Es terrible. Debería de haber cambiado de coche en la estación de tren. Esa matrícula les llevó directos a él, por no mencionar el viajar en plena luz del día pasando por ese supermercado – coincidió Artemis.

– No me refería a que el criminal era un criminal terrible; me refería a que el crimen era terrible – explicó John.

– Ah. Entonces, lo siento. –

– No tienes por qué pedir perdón – dijo John.

– Pero él debería. –

– ¿Qué? –

– Quieres que Sherlock te pida disculpas. Luego, os podéis casar otra vez. –

– No es tan fácil. Sí, diría que nos estamos viendo otra vez; y se ha disculpado, infinitas veces, pero no creo que pueda simplemente volver corriendo a cómo eran las cosas antes – dijo John un poco apagado.

– Le amas, ¿no? –

– Sí. –

– Ahí lo tienes; es sencillo – dijo Artemis.

– A veces la solución sencilla no es la mejor solución. ¿No es ese uno de tus axiomas? –

– Eres afortunado, ¿lo sabías? La mayoría de gente se enamora de su alma gemela una vez; tú lo estás haciendo dos veces. –

– ¿Después de estar viviendo todos estos años con Sherlock, todavía crees en algo tan idealista como una alma gemela? – se sorprendió John.

– Cada vez que le preguntaba por qué no salía con nadie, me decía que él tenía un alma gemela, y que le había perdido, así que era un esfuerzo inútil – dijo Artemis encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Y tú qué? ¿Crees en ello? Sin contar con lo que dice Sherlock –  preguntó John.

– En verdad, no. –

– ¿Por qué no? –

– No creo que haya ninguna base lógica en la teoría de que un par de personas están atraídas mutuamente por alguna razón mágica, por alguna fuerza de atracción sobrenatural. Me refiero a que la gente se junta basándose en intereses comunes, experiencias compartidas y un deseo de sexo. –

– Supongo que tú tampoco bailas – dijo John.

– No, por puesto que no. Odio bailar; es un ejercicio aburrido, monótono. –

– Ah, entonces tenemos que hacerlo – John apagó la televisión –. Espera ahí, voy a coger el CD. –

– No pienso bailar. –

– Por favor, por mí. –

– Está bien, vale. Un baile. –

John se fue corriendo para traer un CD; luego volvió y lo colocó en el reproductor de CDs.

– ¿Qué CD es ese? –

– Algunas de sus primeras composiciones originales. Puede que algunas no las hayas escuchado – contestó John –. Ahora, coge mi mano, y yo dirigiré. –

– Esto es ridículo – Artemis se agarró mientras se movían por la habitación.

– Oh, venga, sabes que lo estás disfrutando. A Sherlock le encanta. –

– ¿En serio? –

– ¿Bailar? Sí. Yo le aficioné. –

– ¿Y la teoría de las almas gemelas? ¿También le vendiste tú esa idea ridícula? – John se rio.

– Realmente os gusta a los dos esa palabra, ¿verdad? También creéis que yo soy ridículo. –

– Claro que eres ridículo, ¿qué hombre cuerdo se casaría con Sherlock Holmes? –

– Totalmente de acuerdo – le hizo dar unas vueltas y ella intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

– Lo he visto – dijo John.

– Yo no bailo – insistió, riendo.

– ¿A qué llamas esto? –

– Un movimiento rítmico a un acompañamiento musical. –

– Cómo he echado de menos esto, el humor holmesiano – dijo John con un suspiro –. De verdad que lo he hecho. –

***

– Atenea tiene muchos amigos – comentó Artemis mientras comían juntos.

– Es muy extrovertida – admitió John.

– ¿Entonces qué tengo yo de malo? En teoría somos idénticas, no tiene sentido – dijo Artemis.

– No hay nada de malo, Artemis. –

– Lo sé, lo sé. Como has dicho antes, es un regalo, e hipotéticamente hay alguien ahí fuera en el universo que no he conocido todavía que se enamorará de mí por ello. ¿Pero qué pasa si eso no es cierto? ¿Debería cambiar? ¿Debería ser más como ella? Tendría que ser posible, _somos_ iguales. –

– No hay dos personas que sean iguales, y vosotras sois demasiado especiales para ser forzadas hacia la conformidad de esa forma. –

– No es fácil – Artemis tragó saliva –. A veces creo que preferiría ser normal. ¿Sabes? en el colegio no tenía muchos amigos; incluso ahora. Quiero decir, la cosa está mejor que antes, que no tenía ninguno. Mira, no importa; no quiero arruinarte el ambiente… –

– Quiero saberlo – dijo John –. Todos estos años he lamentado no conocerte, y me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora. –

– No puedo hablar a la gente de la forma en la que quieren que se les hable – dijo Artemis –. Siempre he creído que era porque era más inteligente; y lo soy, pero veo a Atenea… –

– Sois personas diferentes, para empezar, y tienes que preguntarte qué es lo que quieres. ¿Quieres gustar a estas personas? ¿Y vale la pena ser una persona que no eres por algo como eso? Porque Artemis Holmes es una mujer fascinante, y odiaría verla cambiar. –

– Sí que quiero gustarles – dijo apenada.

– Me sabe mal tener que decírtelo, pero la gente de tu edad es muy inmadura. Irás a la universidad, te especializarás en algo en lo que estás realmente interesada, conocerás a personas _casi_ , y digo _casi_ , tan inteligentes como tú, y serás capaz de hablar con ellos sobre las cosas que quieras hablar. No todo tiene que pasar ahora. Tienes una vida brillante por delante con una mente como la tuya. Tienes mucho más potencial del que yo nunca he tenido. Y si todavía te parece difícil hablar, simplemente practica. Y eres una genio; tu curva de aprendizaje es exponencial. –

– ¿No te molesta que no sea muy _guay_? –

– Has cogido esa palabra de Atenea, y para ser sinceros, está bastante sobrevalorada, ¿vale? La gente que más respetaba, cuando luché en la guerra, eran los estrategas, que podían ayudarnos a salir de allí con vida; los que eran valientes, que arriesgaban sus vidas cogiendo al vuelo una granada para que el resto de la unidad sobreviviese; los bondadosos, que dejaban que les disparasen a ellos para proteger a un civil. No me podía importar una mierda más grande los tipos guays. Hay cosas más importantes, y tú las tienes. –

– A veces pienso cosas verdaderamente horribles. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que soy una buena persona y no una máquina? –

– Bueno, primero de todo, eres hija de Sherlock Holmes, así que tienes casi en los genes el pensar cosas perturbadoras. Pero eres una buena persona, porque eres hija de Sherlock Holmes, y a pesar de su gran esfuerzo de ser una máquina, no podría serlo menos. –

– ¿Sabes todas esas cosas tan buenas sobre mí porque soy hija de Sherlock Holmes? – John se rio.

– Bueno, tú tienes parte del mérito, por supuesto, por usar tus dotes naturales, y yo también lo tengo. No quería fardar, pero también eres mía. –


End file.
